


Brats, Badges and Hoses

by K8BNimble



Category: NCIS
Genre: Beware the Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s looking forward to the weekend.  He had plans – big, big plans.  When it looks as if they might be cancelled, an unexpected party steps in to ensure he gets to go.  For the 2013 NCIS BIGBANG.  Gibbs/Tony.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT POST REVIEWS ON GOODREADS. I do this as a hobby, not a career so I have no interest in my stories going anywhere but on the Archives I choose to post them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – Hope You Don’t Have Plans

**Title:** Brats, Badges and Hoses  
 **Author:** k8bnimble  
 **Pairing:** Gibbs/Tony  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings** :  None except for abuse of whipped cream  
 **Synopsis:** Tony’s looking forward to the weekend.  He had plans – big, big plans.  When it looks as if they might be cancelled, an unexpected party steps in to ensure he gets to go.   
 **Beta:** The most awesome dinozzosprobie .  So much love and many hugs to you for keeping my tenses and cars straight!  
 **Artist:** The lovely  ceares who did a wonderful job giving me two fantastic covers and chapter dividers!  Thank you!  
 **A/N:** This takes place between Season 9 and Season 10 and AU afterwards. This was done for the [NCIS BIGBANG](http://ncis-bigbang.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Art by [**ceares**](http://ceares.livejournal.com/)

 

_ Chapter 1 – Hope You Don’t Have Plans  _

“McFibber, you’d better be joking.  I can’t work this weekend,” Tony groaned loudly.

“Davis has the flu and Paulson broke his arm this morning.  There’s no way their team can work this weekend and we’re next on the rotation.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, frustrated. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair.

“Had some hot plans, Tony?  Afraid she will not wait for you?” Ziva asked, a little snark in her voice. 

“Considering she’s probably just become legal drinking age, a weekend would be an eternity,” Tim teased.

Tony glared at both of them.  Of course that’s what they thought.  What else would a DiNozzo have to do on a weekend but hook up?  His own fault.  He’d made sure over the years that that’s exactly what they would think.  Sometimes he thought he really should have gone into acting.  He’d have probably won some awards in that field.

“Of course…and I had some exclusive passes for a show I was hoping to impress her with,” he grinned broadly as he said, “and she would have been suitably grateful.  Did I mention she used to be a gymnast?” he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.  He appreciated the dual looks of disgust tinged with what he thought was a touch of jealousy on both of their faces.  It was hard to believe they were both investigators sometimes when they bought into his act so easily.  He looked back to his computer trying to decide if email or a phone call would be the better option.

“And I was really looking forward to it…” he muttered, without realizing he’d said it loud enough for them to hear.  Looking up, they were watching him even more horrified. He clarified, “The show, I mean.”

Both Ziva and Tim rolled their eyes as if they didn’t believe him.

It was close enough.  He decided to call Pete.  It would be the first time ever he’d miss the entire thing. Somehow in the twelve years he’d been at NCIS, he’d always managed to have this weekend off except for when he was an Agent Afloat, but he’d been able to at least make a cyber-appearance at the dinner thanks to a resourceful ensign he’d befriended and an understanding CO.  He almost missed it the year he had the plague and had lost Kate, but Pete had dragged his ass up there and it had helped.  He hadn’t been able to do much but it had reminded him that life went on.  He still missed her and almost smiled at the thought of how surprised she would have been to learn that Tony actually had a heart.  This year felt more important than ever after the explosion and everything that had happened with Dearing.  He looked around at the temporary offices they were in – he really needed to get away.

“Maybe you could sell your tickets? Depending on what it is, I might know someone who might want them,” McGee offered.

“I don’t think so.  I doubt your friends would be interested.” Tony said.

“Good point.  I doubt my friends would go to the “America’s Got Talent National Tour Show,” McGee sounded offended as if Tony were insulting his friends.

He tried not to grimace.  Again, it was partially his own fault for the teasing he’d down over the years.  He hoped McGee had seen past the glib lines and obviously faked stories and looked at the actions of his partner over the years, but McGee still lacked any ability to see the truth below the surface, much like Ziva.  Even if Tony had been relieved that McGee was okay after his injury and was grateful Ziva had escaped the elevator with no injuries, he knew he hadn’t expressed it enough for them to understand they were important to him, even when he was annoyed with them.  Again, it was his own fault for never telling them that but he had hoped they were better investigators and could read what wasn’t obvious.

They each had remarkable skills of their own, but being able to read people accurately was not one of them and it held each of them back in their investigative work.  For that matter, Kate was never that great at it either as much as her background claimed she was a profiler.  She tended to take people at face value as McGee did.  Ziva tended to attribute more drastic or political motives to people and read things that weren’t actually there.  She overanalyzed people and saw things in them that she herself would be motivated by.  She tended to forget that **most** crimes were for profit or for passion because those two reasons were not important to her.  Most of her activities were based on duty and loyalty although to whom he was not always sure.

It was part of the reason Tony stayed.  It was probably unfair, but he still didn’t trust them to back Gibbs properly.  Neither would ever stand up to Gibbs when he was wrong – even if Tony recognized he had been failing in that duty of late – nor would they be able to ascribe the true reasons a crime had been committed and until you knew why, you rarely knew who.  They went hand-in-hand and often required a leap of judgment to get on the right track.  That often came from getting an accurate read of the people involved.  They may have joked that Tony always suspected the “wife” but in a sense that was true in that it was almost always someone very close to the victim in some way. 

Although, he admitted to himself, that philosophy was more accurate when he was a police officer than as an NCIS agent.  It had taken him a bit to learn to widen his view to more political reasons when he had made the jump between local law enforcement to being a Fed. In the end the team balanced out but it took Gibbs to help him figure it out.  He was just afraid it would become unbalanced if he left.

Gibbs was the other reason he was never prepared to leave.  He just couldn’t bring himself to be put into a situation where he wouldn’t see the man regularly.  He wasn’t really sure why and didn’t try to think on it hard.  Even when the man ignored him or actually treated Tony rather callously, Tony cared for him and believed Gibbs returned that affection in some way.  He was sure McGee and Ziva would have laughed at him considering how Gibbs sometimes acted in the bullpen or in the field, but in those quiet moments in Gibbs’ basement, Gibbs always came through for Tony when it counted the most.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to know what Gibbs had said to his father the first time he visited NCIS, but Senior had actually teased him about it later wondering exactly how Tony had gotten such a tough man to be so protective of him.  Of course, Senior implied that Tony must be servicing the older man because that’s how he thought.

Tony wasn’t an idiot.  No matter how many women Senior had married, generally for their money, Senior had been a player for both sides as a younger man and used his considerable charm with men when it was called for.  It was how he got himself into such lucrative situations.  Senior wasn’t afraid to take advantage of his own skills and knew Tony didn’t fall far from the tree in his own desires. 

The only reason Senior had been upset with finding Tony with Billy Corrigan in the stables during the summer holidays of his junior year was because Billy’s father wasn’t wealthy.  If Tony had taken up with Jonathan Engleright, III, Senior would have been pleased as punch to tell his father about it in the hopes there would have been some kind of payoff. 

Tony used to enjoy both men and women, but he mostly didn’t enjoy either these days.  It was too hard to find a guy in his line of work since he didn’t want to put up with the consequences, and the women were scarce since Ziva had apparently scared them all away.  He knew most of the women at NCIS were sure he and Ziva were seeing each other.  The rest disliked the ‘womanizing’ persona he had cultivated and never bothered to get to know him.

He was too old to go looking for one night stands anymore.  He usually found more interesting things to do and one of those things was supposed to happen this weekend. 

Damn.

“Tony? Did you hear me?” McGee asked. 

“It does not usually take him that long to make a witty comeback.  Perhaps he is ill?” Ziva said.

Tony jumped, forgetting McGee and Ziva in his ruminations.  He was getting too old and thinking about things too much. 

He plastered his smile back on and looked as his partner.

“Yeah – I heard you.  Thanks for the offer but I’ll figure something out,” he finally said.

“Tony, calling in at the last minute with a dental emergency will not work,” Ziva said with a smirk. 

McGee laughed.  “Pretty sure Gibbs is on to that by now.”

“On to what, McGee?” Gibbs said, coming around the low cubicle walls from the back.

“Uh…uh…” McGee stuttered.

Tony rolled his eyes.  This was why Tim would never be able to go undercover.  He just couldn’t roll with the situation.

“The fact that McGee’s LJ Tibbs’ stories were about us,” Tony said.  “And he’s still writing them,” he added just to annoy Tim.

Tim paled and Tony suddenly realized that he really was still writing about them.  He sighed.  Sometimes the guy was so transparent.  He needed to do something about training Tim for undercover work.

“You don’t say,” Gibbs said with slight smile.  “Well then, I guess you’d better get going and do some writing this weekend.  This time, try not to get one of us killed.”

Everyone froze, staring at Gibbs.   He had made an actual joke.

“What are you all waiting for?  Go home.  Have a good weekend.”  Gibbs said while making a shooing gesture as he began to shut down his own workstation.

“I…thought we were on this weekend since Davis and Paulson can’t…” McGee started.

“Nope.  Tucker’s team is on.”  Gibbs packed up his thing.

“But I thought they did it last weekend,” Ziva said to McGee across the bullpen.

McGee nodded, “They did.  I wonder why…”

“Well, a little extra work won’t hurt them.  Now, go home,” Gibbs interrupted McGee’s musings before getting on the elevator to leave.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed on Gibbs.  He didn’t know who to thank exactly but he owed someone something.  He was going to have his weekend after all.

“You heard the man.” Vance’s voice rang out from the landing behind Tony.  Again Tony jumped and he turned to see the Director looking at him.  “You have a problem with not working this weekend, DiNozzo?”  He chewed on a toothpick and looked at Tony with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“No sir, of course not.” 

“Good.  But don’t worry – you’ll make up for it later.”  He looked around at McGee and Ziva.  “All of you will.  You’ll need to take an extra weekend next month.”

“Err…why?” McGee asked, hesitantly.

“Because it’s only fair, McGee,” Vance responded.

“No – I mean why aren’t we taking this weekend?”

“Your team leader had plans that couldn’t be cancelled.”

Tony wondered what on Earth Gibbs was doing that couldn’t be cancelled.  He never knew Gibbs to miss work because of a personal conflict.  
   
“He’s okay, right?” Tony asked Vance and then realized how odd that sounded coming from him.  “I mean, it’s just weird.”

“As far as I know, he’s fine,” Vance replied and then headed back up to his office.

Tony looked over and both McGee and Ziva were packing up.  He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and joined them as they walked out together.  He was glad he dressed comfortably in jeans, a grey tee and his OSU hoodie and had packed the car that morning.  He planned to head directly out and not go back to the apartment.

\---

About an hour into his drive, Tony couldn’t stop his mind racing.  He picked up the cell before giving it much thought and dialed.

“DiNozzo, what do you want?” Gibbs sounded irritated.  From the noise of trucks honking in the background, he also sounded as if he were in the car driving.  Tony wondered where he was headed and if he had taken the Challenger.  He hadn’t noticed it in the parking garage earlier in the day, but if Gibbs had gone straight home he’d have been there by now and could have swapped cars.

“Just making sure everything’s okay,” Tony answered with a grimace.  He could feel the mental headslap through the phone.

“I would have told you if it weren’t,” Gibbs answered.

That irritated Tony.  “Really?  Because I seem to recall you have a habit of going off alone, headlong into danger and leaving your Senior Field Agent behind.”  Tony had surprised himself.  He hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth.

Unsurprisingly, there was no reply although Gibbs hadn’t hung up on him.

“I mean it, Gibbs.  I hate it when you go off and play Lone Ranger.  If you need back-up, just tell me.  I’ll be there to have your six, no questions asked.”

Tony heard Gibbs sigh.  “You always have, Tony,” Gibbs replied, in a softer tone. 

If Tony hadn’t been using the hands-free function, he would have dropped the phone.

Gibbs continued without missing a beat, “And you’re not supposed to be using your cell phone while you’re driving.  It’s illegal, you know.”

Tony almost laughed at the incongruous change in topic.

“Yeah well…we haven’t been known for exactly staying on the legal side of things lately.”  It was another thing that had been bothering Tony.  He felt like they had been slipping and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.  It felt like sometimes they reacted too personally to cases.  It chafed at his law enforcement side when they skirted the law – notwithstanding a broken window or two.

“Too true,” Gibbs acknowledged, which floored Tony.  “My Senior Agent must be neglecting his duties to keep his Team Leader in line.”

Tony winced.  Did Gibbs think it was his fault?

“Boss, I…”

“Tony, it’s not your fault.  I’ve…I’ve been a little preoccupied, that’s all.  Let some things get away from me that shouldn’t have.”

“Me too, I guess.  Haven’t been sure if you wanted my opinion or not lately.”

“Told you – I depend on you.”

“That was last year,” Tony said, remembering that conversation.  Gibbs had been right.  Being with EJ hadn’t worked out – not for the reason Gibbs thought, but still another one that had slipped away and Tony felt sad he hadn’t been more upset about it.  He had really liked her.

“So now I’ve told you this year.  Too much has happened this year.  We’ll get back on track.  Take the weekend, clear your head.  I’ll do the same.  We’ll talk Monday.”

Tony was sure Gibbs was about to hang up but he asked anyway, “Where are you headed?”  He wasn’t ready to end the conversation.  It was the longest, most pleasant they’d actually had in some time, just the two of them.      

“I’m going to visit Jackson,” Gibbs said after a moment.  He sounded hesitant which worried Tony.

“Is he okay? Do you want some company?”  He liked Gibbs’ old man, better than he liked his own father.  If he was ill, he’d help Gibbs take care of him.  Pete would understand.

“He’s fine Tony but he’s just needs some repairs done to the shop and I offered to help him.  The electricians came in today so I need to help him finish everything up.”

“Okay, then.  Tell him I said ‘hi’,” Tony replied.

“Drive safely, Tony.  And enjoy your show and your hot date,” Gibbs said with a hint of a chuckle and hung up.

“Yeah, Gibbs, I will,” Tony replied to the dead air.  He really hated that Gibbs thought he would rather have a date than help Gibbs’ dad.  He wondered again why he never told anyone about his annual event but it was something that belonged to him from before his life at NCIS and he wanted to hold onto it.  It reminded him there was life outside those usually orange walls and if anything had happened to that life, like had just happened recently, there was somewhere else he could go. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 – Hope You Don’t Have Plans

**Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 2 - Waiting for Spanky**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

_ Chapter 2 – Waiting for Spanky   _

As usual, Pete was waiting for him impatiently.

“It’s about time you got here!  Angie’s been holding dinner for an hour.”

“Sorry, Pete.  There was an accident on the 95 that I got hung up in.”  Tony began unloading his bags and Pete grabbed one.  He also grabbed an outfit that was encased in a dry cleaners bag that was hanging in the back seat. 

“Fancy,” Pete observed.  “Well, let’s get you inside.  Angie will want to inspect this to make sure it meets her approval.”

“If we need her approval on my attire, I’ll be wearing leather chaps and a chainmail shirt.”

“Or nothing but a smile,” Angie said, standing at the front door, grinning at Tony as he walked up to the front stoop.  She was a tiny woman with a large personality.  Her green eyes sparkled with mischievousness. 

“Honey, I thought we agreed we were saving that for the calendar,” Pete teased as he handed her the dry cleaner bag and walked into the small ranch.

“It would sell a lot of calendars, I think,” she agreed, cheekily.

“I’m not going Full Monty for any reason,” Tony said and kissed her cheek.  “Hello, PervyGirl,” he greeted her affectionately.

“Hello, Stud Muffin.”

“Is that really the best you can come up with, dear?” Pete asked.

“Well, I used to call him Spanky but then I married you,” she replied to Pete.  Tony barely flinched when she smacked him lightly on the ass as he went in.  He shook his head and hoped Angie and Pete never changed.  They probably were his best friends outside of NCIS and his frat brothers.  Pete had been his first partner in Baltimore until he was injured in the line of duty.  It had taken five months to recover and by then, Tony had been reassigned to Danny.  Angie was a dispatcher.  She and Pete had met on the job and never doubted each other. 

“Something smells good,” Tony said, looking around.  The house was small but cozy.  It reminded him a little Gibbs place but had more creature comforts.  Sometimes Tony wondered if Gibbs lived in the basement except for eating and showering.  The man’s couch was lumpy and the tv was almost painful to watch, although he did enjoy the fireplace when steaks were on.

“Lasagna.  Figured it would hold until you got here.  Go put your things in the guest room.” 

“Lasagna?  And you expect a calendar shoot tomorrow?” Tony grinned at her.

“I thought you weren’t doing the calendar this year?” Pete asked as he walked back out from the guest room where he had left the bag he carried.  In a 1,300 hundred square foot home, there wasn’t much hallway to traverse.

“I’m not.  I’ll leave it to the actual policeman again this year.” He took the dry cleaner bag from Angie and headed to his room.

“One of these days Tony, I’m getting you back into that calendar.”  Angie yelled down the hall after him.

“Yeah, yeah…you’ve said that since I left the BPD.”  Tony knew that his teammates would be surprised at his reluctance to be featured in the popular calendar, but since he joined NCIS, he realized his undercover operations could be seriously impacted if by some random chance someone had one of those calendars so he had only appeared in the two that were published while he was still in the force.

After quickly washing up, Tony returned to the dining room where Pete and Angie were setting dinner out.  As usual, everything was served casually and family-style but there were only three place settings.

“Where’s Magpie?” Tony asked. That was his nickname for Angie and Pete’s daughter.

“She’ll be home later.  She has to work on a school project at a friend’s house.”

Tony was disappointed.  He loved seeing her.  He was obviously frowning as Angie patted him on the shoulder.  ‘Don’t worry.  She said to make sure you stayed up to see her.  I expect she’ll be here about 9:30 so you don’t have to wait too long.”

“9:30?  Isn’t that a bit late for a ten-year old?”

“Eleven – in two weeks or so she keeps reminding me!” Pete laughed.  “I keep telling her that’s not possible otherwise her mom would have been a child bride.”

Angie looked at Pete and laughed as she started serving dinner.  “You think you’re getting lucky tonight, don’t you?” 

Tony dug in and enjoyed the home cooking enormously.  It wasn’t anything fancy but it was filling and being with Pete and Angie always relaxed him even if it also made him wistful for a relationship of his own like theirs.  They lingered over the table and chit-chatted about everything going in their respective lives.  Pete and Angie discussed Maggie’s current love for the Magnum PI DVDs Tony had sent to her and her less than scholarly efforts in math class that had Angie concerned.

For his part, Tony joked about his teammates and avoided the discussions about Dearing and the explosion at NCIS that had happened all too recently.  Tony had needed to put them out of his mind for awhile to remind himself why he risked his life on a regular basis.  Pete and Angie had known about it but Tony appreciated that they gave him the space to avoid the subject.  Tony had been sure to call them as soon as he could when it had hit the news so none of them would worry.

During dessert they finally started talking about the rest of the weekend.  Pete outlined the activities which were mostly the usual except for two major changes.  Pete didn’t deliver those until they had moved back out into the living room and collapsed, bellies stuffed and the small amount of beer loosening them up.

_First…_

Angie had been teasing about the calendar although she admitted they had decided this year they would have a photographer shoot during the entire weekend and create a calendar from that.  The photographer that usually did the calendar had closed up shop due to the economy but volunteered his services for the weekend out of habit.  

“Angie, he knows not to photograph me, right?  Just in case?” Tony asked.  He hadn’t had an undercover assignment in a while, but it was just too risky.

She looked at him as if he were being ridiculous.  If  he didn’t know better, he would have expected a headslap from her.  “He has a list of those who have already signed off on approvals so he’ll focus on those, but I also asked him to take a few general shots of the events for us.  I promise, I will make sure you are not in the calendar.”

_Second…_

“An auction?  You’re auctioning us off?  What if I end up with some snobby lady who wears way too much Chanel and hates movies?”  Tony groaned.  No wonder Angie had insisted on the suit.    

“It’s just for the day and I doubt smelly snobbish women would be bidding on a work buddy.  The suit is for the auction.  The person that wins you gets your company for dinner in a giant room full of other people and at a table for ten.  There won’t be much opportunity for groping.  You will be at their beck and call the next day as you work through your duties – but I promise it’s all in public and g-rated.”

“Count me out, then,” Pete said with a grin.  “I was hoping to become some hot babe’s love machine for the day.”

“You’ll have to settle for me,” she replied with a smirk.  “But I promise to spank you if you don’t listen.”

“The sacrifices I make for the Baltimore police department,” Pete whined and got up.  He waggled his empty bottle at Tony. Tony nodded that he wanted another. 

Angie waved him off and turned back to Tony.  “I thought Love Machine here explained this to you?”

Pete ducked his head and slunk out to the kitchen with a high-pitched, “Whoopsie!”

Tony threw a pillow towards Pete and congratulated himself on his arm when he’d actually managed to hit his head.

“Hey!  It was an honest mistake.”

“Honest, my ass,” Tony yelled.

Just then the door flung open and a small bundle of arms and legs came tearing into the room, dumping everything on the floor along the way.

“Toooonnyyyy!”

“Magpie!” Tony turned in time to feel all 70 pounds of the girl land on him in a huff and a hug.  Her dirty blond hair was flying around her and tickling his face.

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Maggie, were you raised in a barn?” Angie said, starting to pick her things up off the floor.

At the same time, Tony, Maggie and Pete all started making animals noises. Tony began braying like a donkey, Maggie snorted like a pig and Pete jumped and clucked like a chicken and marched around the room flapping his ‘chicken arms’, one bottle of beer in each hand. It was an old joke. 

Angie sat Maggie’s things on the table by the door and then started stalking Pete doing a bad impersonation of Foghorn Leghorn.  “I say, sonny, I say that is the worst...I say the worst chicken impersonation I ever saw.”

Maggie and Tony held each other on the couch and laughed at her parents.

“They’re pretty silly, Magpie,” Tony observed.  He never wondered why he never had the same problems getting along with Magpie like he did other kids.  He had known her since she was born.  She was just his little Magpie. 

“Yeah, but that’s okay.  I’m cool enough for all of us.”  She grinned at him, clearly happy at his presence. 

“Yeah…yeah you are.”

Pete sat on the chair, breathless, handing a bottle to Tony and starting to open his own.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Tony said.  Pete stopped and looked at the beer.  Tony sat his on the end table and decided to let it rest after Pete had been waving it all over the place. 

“I don’t know.  It could be refreshing,” Pete said with a laugh, obviously realizing the issue.

“Angie will kill you if you spray it all over the living room.”

They both turned and looked at her as she flopped back down in her chair.

“Good point,” Pete said and sat his bottle down.

Clearly, clueless as to why Tony, Maggie and Pete were all smiling at her, she asked, “Now what?  Any requests?”

“No more impersonations, Mom.  Tony does ‘em better!”

“He does?” Pete asked, sounding insulted.

“I do?  Well I say little lady…that’s the nicest thing a young chickadee has ever said to me,” he said in his own Foghorn Leghorn voice. 

“Yup!  Let’s play Pictionary!  Me and Tony against you and Dad!”  Tony liked that Maggie enjoyed board games.  They might be a tad old fashioned, but he enjoyed them, too.  He also enjoyed when he and McGee got together to kill a ton of video monsters, but it wasn’t quite as social and he really was here to spend time with these people.  Tony hoped she’d never become a surly teenager but knew she probably would sooner rather than later so he wanted to enjoy this while he could.

“One game.  We have an early day tomorrow,” Angie said.  Maggie leapt out of her chair to go to their “Game” cupboard and pulled out the game.

The round went predictably bad and off-track as suspected and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much.  He needed to see these people more.  He loved his DC friends but they expected him to make them laugh.  Pete and Angie didn’t expect – they just laughed and made him laugh equally hard. 

They were cleaning up when Angie told Maggie it was time to turn in.  “I’m going to play tomorrow, right?”

“You’re not 12 yet so yes, you’ll get to play tomorrow,” Pete reassured her.  She smiled and then turned to look at Tony with a slightly wicked grin.

“You’d better win Tony because I am so going to kick your butt!” She swung her hair and strode of with an overconfident swagger to her bedroom.

“Language, young lady!” Angie yelled up the hall.

“Speaking of kicking butt tomorrow, I should turn in,” Tony said.  He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.  “I forgot – I need to give you my buy-in.”  He pulled out a hundred dollars to hand to Pete.

“You already sent it, Tony,” Pete said.

“No, I didn’t. I was going to but then the whole mess at the Navy Yard happened and it just sort of slipped my mind.”

“Your mind must be slipping.  I have the envelope here.” Pete reached towards a desk.  It was addressed to Pete and had a DC postmark.  Inside was three hundred dollars and a note that simply said, “Buy-In & Get Out of Jail Card – Tony DiNozzo.”  The writing looked vaguely familiar but Tony didn’t have a clue who it could be.  He knew he hadn’t sent it and no one in DC was aware of this event.

“Maybe it’s your mysterious benefactor again?” Angie teased. 

“My mysterious…what?” Tony had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Pete, haven’t you ever asked him?

“Asked me what?”

Pete scratched his head.  “Ah…Angie, I wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“Oh you’re going to say something, Pete.  Now.”  Tony’s curiosity was piqued.

“Well – okay – I don’t know much but you know the jail jars we have where we collect money and you have to raise so much money until you’re released?”

“Yeah.  I’ve never had to do the jail bit.  I just thought it was because I wasn’t an active cop anymore.” 

“Uh no…someone has always bought you a “Get Out of Jail Free” card.  This year they also sent in your buy-in.”

“I thought those were a joke!  The cards are like $200 right, just like the game?”

“It was started as a joke since most people usually collected, at most $20 for an individual and some people wanted an option to not have to worry about being arrested during the day.  One year Angie created some goofy “Get Out of Jail Free’ cards and added the $200 fee as a joke and had them sitting at the refreshment table.  I guess this person thought it was a real option and actually bought one that year.  Darren was manning the table at the time didn’t realize it was a joke either and took the money.  He said the card was bought for Tony but the person wanted to remain anonymous.  We had to honor it of course.  After that, it was always mailed in directly to me.”

“Who was it?  Why didn’t you ever tell them not to do that!” Tony yelled.  He felt slightly off that someone was doing this.  Someone he didn’t know spending $200 each year to keep him out of the corny jail cell they used during the volunteer “service” day to raise additional funds and have a bit of fun along the way, and this year, they added enough for his buy-in?  That made Tony uncomfortable.

Tony had always thought it odd that no one had ever arrested him but then again he never knew there had been a card bought for him. 

“I don’t know.  It’s always been anonymous and Darren hadn’t recognized the man that bought the first one.”

Angie stepped up beside him and placed her arm on his shoulder.  “We always sort of figured you did it as a way to give additional money without making a big deal about it so we kept it quiet.  We know you always find ways to help us out.”  Tony knew she wasn’t just referring to the fund when she smiled at him.

There was silence.  “So, wasn’t you, huh?” Pete finally asked.

“No.”  Tony scratched his chin, deep in thought.  “How long?”

“I think it started just before you left Baltimore.”

That left Tony perplexed.  Someone had been sponsoring him for - whew that’s a lot of years.  Why wouldn’t the person admit it?  Why wouldn’t they tell Tony?

“Maybe they’ll be there tomorrow,” Pete suggested.

“That’s all I need.  Looking over my shoulder while trying to play.” 

“Tony, relax.  I doubt anything bad would happen.  I mean, maybe this person just wants to support the cause and does it in your name because of something you did.  It doesn’t have to mean anything nefarious.”

“Right, because people always spend wads of cash on me without expecting something,” Tony sounded more sarcastic and bitter than he meant to.

“That’s it.  You’ve been hanging around the bad guys too long.  You’re suspicious of everything.  Just let it go and have fun tomorrow like you have for over a decade.  I doubt that if this person hasn’t done something in this long, they’ll choose this year to start.  They haven’t done anything yet so don’t worry about it.”

“‘Yet’ is the word that concerns me.”  Tony did realize he was over thinking this but after everything they had just been through with Harper Dearing, he was paranoid with good reason.

“We have your back.  Let it go.  Just enjoy the weekend.” 

He also realized he was worrying his friends so he plastered a smile on his face and said, “Yeah, I know.  It’s fine.  I’m going up to bed.”

 


	3. NCIS BIGBANG Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 3 - Badges Versus Hoses

**Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 3 - Badges Versus Hoses**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

 

 

_ Chapter 3 – Badges Versus Hoses  _

Tony slept fitfully but he slept and before he knew it, morning was there and a flurry of activities swirled around them as they got ready for the main event – the Annual Tournament of the Baltimore Badges Versus the Inner Harbor Hoses.

Tony always laughed that they had gotten away with the name and it had stuck.  It had started as a simple basketball game to raise money for the Death Benefits Fund for cops or firefighters killed in the line of duty.  The event had grown over the years to include a $50 a plate dinner donated by local caterers and some kind of volunteer service activity during the weekend along with the game and, of course, the infamous calendar. Some years the events were designed to raise additional funds with a car wash or bake sale. Other years they volunteered their time to fix up a family’s home that had lost a loved one that served or they opted to repaint the firehouse.  As much as Tony enjoyed those activities, it was playing basketball that he always enjoyed the most.  He had tried to start an intramural league at NCIS when he had first started but the work schedule had proved too crazy to keep up with it. He gave up and instead stuck with the occasional pick-up game he could find at the local Y in order to keep his skills sharp enough to not embarrass himself at this once a year shindig.

He had showered quickly before anyone else needed the bathroom.  In a one full-bath house like this, he imagined mornings were hectic with everyone trying to get ready for the day.  He had been right.  As soon as he was out, Pete swooped in behind him.

“I’m getting in before all the hot water’s gone,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Don’t you go in there first, Mister!” Tony heard Angie yelling from their bedroom.  She ran down the hall just as Pete winked and slammed the door shut.

Angie glared at Tony like it was his fault.  “You let him in,” she said accusingly, her dark hair askew and her grey eyes bleary-red.  “For that, go get the coffee started.  I have to piss too much to listen to running water.”

Tony snickered but turned and followed her out towards the living room.

He headed into the kitchen while she stomped off to a powder room that had been built off of the living room a few years before.  Tony knew neither of them liked it much even if Pete had built it himself. It had turned out that Pete was no Gibbs when it came to do-it-yourself work but he had been adamant about doing it. It was functional, if cramped and a little wonky.  The floor was uneven so the toilet sort of lilted to the side when you sat on it so it was a careful balancing act while doing your business.

Tony suspected they hadn’t been able to afford to hire someone to do it so Pete just did it himself.  Tony would have offered assistance but the one time he tried, he’d only insulted them so he never offered monetary assistance anymore except for a rare dinner out.  Instead he often brought “his old” things and offered it to them if they wanted it:  old TVs, blu-rays, his old laptop for Maggie.  Tony would ask if they wanted it because he didn’t just want to throw it out. Angie and Pete didn’t earn much but they worked for what they earned and it paid for the basics, just not the luxuries Tony was used to.  Angie’s knowing statement earlier made Tony realize he hadn’t been as clever as he thought he had been. 

He wasn’t rolling in money, but he was more than comfortable with the money left to him from his mother’s trust when he had turned 25. He had invested it well and it was how he paid for the place he moved into when he first moved to DC (and still lived in), as well as allowed him the few trips he was able to take and the expensive suits, cars and electronic toys he had.  Mostly though he reinvested it and lived off of his NCIS salary. Not having rent or a mortgage had made his life much easier.  He could see the struggle Pete and Angie had trying to live off their cops’ salaries.

When it became apparent they needed an additional toilet, they did it themselves, much like they ‘fixed’ most things.  Tony admired them for it, knowing he could never do the work himself.  He had never had to learn how and didn’t have the interest but he knew enough to see that while they made things work, it didn’t have the same level of craftsmanship Gibbs’ work had.  Then again, Gibbs did it more out of desire than necessity.  He enjoyed time spent building cabinets, toys, and yard work. Gibbs could have paid someone else to do that work, but he chose not to.  Pete and Angie didn’t have that option and so the work they did was necessary and just another chore to get done. 

Tony puttered around the kitchen to do as he had been commanded.  Once the coffee was brewing, he began getting mugs out of the cabinets.

“YAWWW-OWWW!” Tony heard Pete scream and turned to see Angie leaving the powder room with a satisfied smile.  Then he registered the sound of the powder room toilet flushing.

“Damn it, Angie!” Pete’s voice echoed through the hall.

“Serves you right, ‘Mr. Can’t Let His Wife Pee Before Stealing the Good Bathroom’!” She yelled back as she walked into the kitchen, not looking anymore awake than she had earlier.  “Where’s the damn, coffee?”

“Still brewing.  See you’re still not a morning person,” Tony quipped.

She glared at him and Tony stepped back, yet again almost expecting a familiar headslap.  He laughed. She was the most generous and friendly person he knew except before she had had her caffeine.  She reminded him of Gibbs except for the friendly and generous part. 

He laughed to himself.  It was an unfair thought. Gibbs was generous in his own way.  Maybe not friendly, but he cared deeply for those who got under his tough exterior just like Angie even if she had an odd way of showing it.  She would kill to protect her own, just like Gibbs.  He envied Pete for a moment and wondered what it would be like to have someone like her at your back as a partner.  He knew they fought at times, knew they struggled but they always had a sense of humor and there was never any doubt they were family and there was love.  Tony sighed. 

He watched as she pulled the pot out from underneath and shoved her cup into the stream of brewing coffee.  He was impressed she hadn’t missed a drop in the transition. 

Once her cup was full, she gracefully transferred the carafe back under and took a sip from her cup. 

He had forgotten she took her coffee black – like Gibbs _.  And why was he thinking of Gibbs so much this morning,_ Tony asked himself.

“You don’t make it strong enough, but it’ll do.”  She walked away as Pete came out of the bathroom.

“All yours,” he said as they passed by each other but before she could duck in, Maggie ran from her bedroom into it and shut the door.

“MAGGIE!” Angie yelled and started banging on the door.

Pete made a face at Tony.  “Oops.”

“Honey, Tony and I are going to go pick up the donuts,” Pete said as he grabbed Tony’s arm and headed to the front door.  He grabbed the keys off the table by the door.  “We’ll be back in a few!”

Tony turned to see Angie glaring back at them.

“Coward,” he said to Pete as they got in the car.

“Yup.  Before her coffee, you bet I am,” Pete smiled, his pale complexion reddening with emotion. 

It had only taken thirty minutes, but by the time they got back Angie and Maggie were busy loading the other vehicle with odds and ends.  Their own vehicles were filled with the donuts they were taking to the basketball court for the volunteers.  Tony was grateful he was able buy something almost like real coffee, flavored with his preferred vanilla and hazelnut while they were there.

He handed over a caramel hot chocolate with whipped cream to Maggie who took it gleefully.

“You remembered!”

“Of course, Magpie.  How could I forget?” Tony smiled.  “Besides, you’re going to need that sugar if you think you have a chance against me.”

“I’ve been practicing.  We’re going to so beat you this year.”

“I’m shaking already,” Tony laughed and bit into a jelly donut he’d taken from one of the boxes.

\---

The rest of the morning sped by as they set up for the game.  Tony greeted his former compatriots as they warmed up for the first game.  He saw the photographer and introduced himself before reminding him not to use his image in the calendar.  Ray had laughed and said he remembered.  His brother was on the force and so Tony and Ray had known each other for a long time. 

The day was warm and sunny with just a slight breeze.  It couldn’t have been more perfect. 

\---

“Close match.  The Harbor Hoses could pull this out but only if DiNozzo misses the free throw.” The announcer called out over the cheap PA that had been loaned to them by the elementary school.  It worked so it didn’t matter.  They always had a pretty large crowd and a good time, the lack of high end equipment notwithstanding. 

Tony didn’t know this announcer.  There were usually two – one from each team.  The last few years it had been Ben Taggert, a fireman, and Justin Bailey, a cop, but Bailey had been unable to make it so a new person stepped in.  He didn’t catch the guy’s name. Clearly the guy had no idea who Tony DiNozzo was if the doubt in his voice about his ability was anything to go by. 

Tony was sweating and he was out of breath.  Even though the game was for fun, they all played their best because they wanted their team to win.  Tony really wanted to win.  The prize was completely worth it.

He concentrated and ignored the benched Hoses and their families yelling to distract him.  Tony was very good at concentrating under pressure.  He had to make the first free throw to earn the second.  If he was able to do that, then they’d be one point up with only ten seconds to burn.

He rarely missed and he didn’t this time.  Sometimes the fireman joked around that he was a “ringer” but since Tony had founded this little event, he’d been grandfathered in as a player. 

He still took a deep breath and focused on his second shot.  Once he made that, it was a matter of Pete just having to control the ball for a few seconds and not allowing the Hoses to get it.

By one point they had won.  Tony couldn’t wait for the next event – the winning team’s award but they all took ten minutes to cool down.

\---

“You ready, Tony?” Magpie asked, sitting across from him dressed in her team uniform.  The kids had decided to paint their own tee shirts after they had chosen the name for their team.  He thought she had used an entire bottle of glitter glue on her shirt to spell out ‘Brats’ in huge letters on the front and her last name on the back.

“Bring it,” Tony answered.  She was the center for the kids team against his winning Badges. 

The referee stood between them holding the ball.  Tony towered over Maggie.  The ref looked at him and said, “Begin!”

Tony spun around five times fast before the ref threw the ball in the air.  Dizzy, he took a swing at where he thought the ball was at and missed it completely.  
“Hah! Got it!” Maggie yelled and the game was on.

Brats versus Badges was the prize for winning the first match and Tony loved it.  Kids (ages 7 -12) from the fireman and the policeman’s sides got to form a team and play against the winners from the Badges/Hoses match but the kids got to make up all kinds of rules and got as many time outs as they wanted.

The first rule was the adults all had to spin around five times before a play started.  At any given time, three rules were allowed to be enforced.  Each kid on the team was allowed to shout up to three rules during any quarter.  The referee would decide if the rule was good and which rule was ended.  The Ref also changed all the rules halfway through each quarter.

For the first few minutes the rules were:

 

  1. Adults spun five times before each play
  2.  They were only allowed to skip on the court
  3.  They had to use their left hand only.



 

Everyone was laughing thirty seconds into the game.

“RULE!” little Jimmy Rowland yelled.

Everyone froze while the Ref went to learn the rule.

“New Rule,” the ref yelled.  Tony recalled the ref’s name was Mary Donovan.  “Each Brat player may sit on the shoulders of or ride piggyback on a Fireman to play.  Players – choose your Inner Harbor Hose!”

The kids ran off and each picked one of the firemen that had played earlier and brought them onto the court.  The younger ones sat on shoulders, bigger children rode piggyback.

“Eliminate the spinning rule!” the ref called out.  Play resumed for a minute.  Tony felt silly skipping on the court but he was glad he was almost as good with his left hand as his right hand and was thrilled the spinning rule had ended. 

“RULE!” Shelia Brown yelled.  The ref ran over to her.

“New Rule,” the ref announced. “Brats do not need to bounce the ball!  Remove skipping!”

Play resumed.  Even though most of the onus was off of Tony, playing one-handed was a challenge, particularly against opponents who were now over seven feet tall and didn’t need to dribble the ball.

Sheila was sitting on her father’s back and he was well over six feet already.  He just walked up to the basket and she dropped the ball in.

After several baskets, and even two made by the Badges, the ref blew the whistle.  “RULES CHANGE!”

It was halfway through the first quarter.  The kids were up by ten.

“The New Rules are:  There are now five rules!”

 

  1. Brats can have twice as many players on the court!
  2.  Badges can only move on both feet going backwards.  Going forward, you must hop on one leg!
  3.  Brats baskets will now be worth two points instead of one.
  4.  Every time a new play is started, Badges must wait five seconds before they can move.
  5.  When the Brats score, Badges must all kneel on one knee and yell, “Brats rule!”



 

Tony laughed.  It was actually going to be hard to remember all those rules.  Several badges had already been tagged by Mary for violating the rules.  Tony enjoyed how seriously she took the job.

Play continued.  The Brats had managed to score twice, even though it was harder for them without the height.  Everyone laughed as not only the Badges on the court had knelt down, but all the ones on the benches had rushed the court to join them as they saluted the kids with a loud round of “Brats Rule!”

When the second quarter started, Tony wasn’t on the court.  They tried to make sure everyone had a chance to play, particularly if they had a kid on the court.  He was enjoying watching though as the Badges tried to play while they whistled and there were four balls in play and ten kids on the court to their five.

Like the night before, Tony couldn’t remember laughing so hard since the previous year.  This was his favorite part of the entire weekend – the kids’ game.

“Told you we’d beat your butts!” Magpie said as she ran up to hug him during the half-time break.

“So you say – but the game’s only half over!” Tony laughed and handed her some Gatorade while they watched the first half of the third quarter.

During the last few minutes of that quarter, things got a little hinky.

Both Tony and Maggie were back on the court.  The Badges had to play with another person at their back, arms linked together at the elbows – so one person was always moving forward, while the other was moving backwards.

Tony was linked to Darren Williams, a cop he had known for years.  They had never spoken much as they only saw each other at the annual event and things were usually hectic.  Tony remembered he wanted to ask Darren if he remembered anything about the guy that had bought that first “Get out of Jail Free card” but he’d have to do it after the game.  There was too much going on.

While they were waiting for the next play to start, Darren said, “I see your dad made it again.”

“What?”

“Your Dad.  I think it’s nice he comes all this way to see you.”

“My dad?  You must be mistaken.  I doubt my Dad would ever come to this,” Tony said. Even though he knew it wasn’t true, he couldn’t help but look around a bit.  He hated how he sometimes got so needy for any crumbs of acceptance from his absent father, even after all these years, but he couldn’t see Senior anywhere.

“He comes every year.  I’ve chatted with him a couple of time.  He says he looks forward to watching you play and how proud he is of you.”

Just then the ref started discussing a new rule, but Tony ignored her.

“ ** _My_** dad?” Tony knew his voice sounded a little too high-pitched.

“You and your dad have issues?  Nevermind – not my business.” Darren sounded like he regretted saying anything.

“Ah, no.  But where is he?  I don’t see him.”

“He’s over by the bleachers, hiding under them actually.  Says he needs the shade.  He have a skin condition?”

“No, not that I know of?” Tony said sort of confused.  He looked over to where Darren seemed to be looking and gaped.  Looking back at him were two very familiar blue eyes and they did not belong to his father.

“He said he was my father?” Tony asked in a whisper.

“Ah – no.  I just assumed…”

Just then Tony went down as a basketball hit him on the side of the head.

“Tony!” Darren yelled as Tony slipped out of his arms.

“Tony!” His other team mates yelled and turned to check on him followed by Angie and Pet and some of the kids.

“Tony!” A very familiar voice called out and as Tony looked up at the familiar faces, he jerked back as he saw the one he hadn’t expected.  “Boss?”

Gibbs had pushed his way through the throng and used his thumb to pry open Tony’s eyelids to check his pupils.

A paramedic from the fireman’s side came up.  “Step aside, let me check.”

“He’s prone to concussions,” Gibbs and Angie said at the same time.  Tony watched as the two stared at each other.

“I’m fine,” Tony insisted waving Gibbs, Angie and the paramedic away. 

“Let me be the judge of that,” the paramedic said.  Tony blinked at him and vaguely remembered meeting him.

“Brian, right?”

The prematurely balding man nodded and Tony was slightly dazzled by the reflection of the sun off his head.  He blinked some more when the man insistently flashed a small penlight into his eyes.

“Trust me, I know what a concussion feels like.  I am fine.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs began with a no-nonsense tone but was stopped when Maggie wiggled through the crowd and dropped to her knees next to him. She threw her arms around his waist.

“Tony!!  Tony…you’re okay, right?  You’ll be okay?  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to hit you.” Tony could tell she was trying not to cry.

“Miss…Miss, I need you to...” Brian started to say until Tony glared at him. 

“I’m fine…right?” Tony said pointedly to Brian.  His eyes flashed up to Gibbs who was watching the scene carefully.

“Uh…I’m sure you are, I just need to do this to finish some paperwork,” Brian stuttered.

Tony was grateful the other man picked up on the hint. “See Maggie.  I’m fine.  You still throw like a girl,” Tony teased.

She lifted her head up, eyes running and cheeks red. “Do not!” She insisted and hit him lightly on the chest before laying back down on his chest.

“Like a really strong, tough girl who wasn’t trying to hurt me but has really good aim,” Tony continued and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.  “Now, I’m going to sit out for awhile and let you kids get on with the game.”

“I don’t wanna play,” Maggie said, deflated.

“Sure you do.  Besides, you finally have a shot at winning if I don’t play,” Tony teased.  “Don’t you want to win?”

“We are already beating your butts!” She was sounding as if she was trying to regain her enthusiasm.

Angie finally reached down and tapped Maggie’s shoulder.  “Honey, let’s get out of the way.  Tony will be fine and your teammates need you.”  She smiled at Tony and he was glad she understood he really wasn’t feeling well but didn’t want to frighten the young girl.  “You remember what Tony has always said about teams.”

“You have to have each other’s backs.”

Tony noticed Gibbs’ smile. 

“Yes, and your team needs you,” Angie said as she led her away.  The rest of the crowd dispersed.  Without thought, Tony took the hand Gibbs had offered and stood up.  Gibbs led him to the sidelines, one arm wrapped around Tony’s waist and Tony’s armed draped over Gibbs’ shoulder.

“Feels a little familiar, huh Boss?”

“Yeah, you do get hurt too often,” Gibbs said.

“Uh, I meant helping me off a basketball court.  You remember the Salazar case – when I twisted my ankle?” Tony felt Gibbs fingers tighten on his waist.

“Sprained it, you mean,” Gibbs muttered.

“You do remember!” Tony was elated for a moment until Gibbs closed his eyes and paused.

“A little hard to forget,” Gibbs said quietly before starting to walk again, after shifting his arm a little higher around Tony’s waist.

Tony suddenly remembered all the other baggage that had come with that case – the mysterious young man whose mother Gibbs had known in Colombia maybe a little too well during some way under cover op that Tony never did learn about and the young man that seemed a little too adoring of Gibbs and another visit from Mike Franks who always seemed to know more about Gibbs than Tony did.  Franks got on Tony’s nerves because the Boss seemed to trust him more than Tony but Franks always seemed to have his own agenda.

He turned and looked at Gibbs and realized he never had gotten an answer about the woman or her son.

Gibbs never looked at him.  “Not mine,” he said with a finality that Tony knew meant not to bring it up again.

“Sorry, Boss,” Tony whispered.  “Didn’t mean to…”

“Here we are,” Gibbs cut him off. 

They had made it to the ambulance that was on hand in case of emergencies and Brian had already gone ahead of them to prepare. 

“I have no intention of leaving the game,” Tony said to Brian who just shook his head. Gibbs lowered Tony so he sat on the floor of the back of the ambulance and stayed next to him.

“I know,” Brian said.  “Let’s just make sure your eyes are working in sync and get you some Tylenol at least before I release you.  I am always going to recommend you go to the hospital for a more thorough check, particularly if you're…” he trailed off looking at Gibbs, clearly not knowing what to call him.

“Boss,” Tony filled in the blank.

“Friend,” Gibbs said at the same time.

Tony looked up, surprised.  He realized Gibbs still had his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  The touch seemed particularly warm as Gibbs squeezed a little, rubbing his thumb in small circles along Tony’s neck.

Brian looked between the two men.  “Ah…” he said as if understanding something.  “If your _friend_ says you have a history of concussions, that’s nothing to take lightly.”

“I have a hard head,” Tony laughed.

“I’ll say,” Gibbs replied.  “Let the man check you out.  Don’t need you shooting the wrong thing because you’re seeing double.”

“Well, let’s get through this to verify that nothing is obviously wrong.”

Brian quickly checked his pupils again without comment.  Tony assumed Brian thought Tony was a cop so the gun comment went unnoticed. 

“Does this hurt?” Brian asked several times as he pressed various places on Tony’s head.

Each time, Tony indicated a firm no.

“I don’t even have a headache,” Tony insisted.  “I really want to get back to the game.”

Brian finished a few more tests but seemed satisfied.  “I’ll release you but recommend you don’t play anymore and take it easy the rest of today.  It’s just the dinner after this so maybe leave early and get a good night’s rest.  But…”

Tony knew this was coming and rolled his eyes.

“If you start having any pain, blurry vision or feel woozy, nauseous or faint, you need to go to the ER.  Will you do that?”

Tony glared at him and grunted noncommittally.

“Yes, he will,” Gibbs answered for him.  “I’ll stay with him and make sure of it.”

Brian looked between them but again seemed satisfied by what he saw in Gibbs.  “I’ll release him to your care then.” 

“You alright?” Pete asked.  He was out of breath and just raced over.  “Angie’s taking care of the table and Maggie’s busy so I thought I’d duck over and check.”

“Fine.  It’s nothing.”

Pete raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Gibbs chuckled.  “He has that reputation everywhere, huh?”

Pete looked up at Gibbs as if he’d just noticed him.

“Who are you?” Pete asked nicely.

“Pete – Gibbs – Gibbs – my friend, Pete.”

“Gibbs – the Gibbs?” His eyes widened as he looked at Tony and then at Gibbs. “Well, it’s about time I got to meet the son-of-a-bitch…”

“PETE!” Tony yelped.

“…who stole Tony away from Baltimore PD.” Pete grinned and held out his hand. 

Tony stared in shock as Gibbs not only took it but smiled and said, “Nice to meet you, too, Pete.  He staying with you?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Tony won’t say it but he needs to have an eye kept on him tonight.  In case of headaches, blurry vision…”

“Yeah, I know the drill.”

“I said I’d stay with him, but if he has someone to check on him…” Gibbs hesitated.

Tony groaned.  “How many times do I need to say it?  I am fine!”

They both stared at him.  “Right,” they both replied.   

“Well he’s staying with us, but if you’d rather stay with Gibbs,” Pete started.

“NO!” Tony shouted.  Gibbs looked at Tony a little insulted.

“No, I mean I appreciate it, Boss, but part of this weekend is visiting my friends.  I don’t want to spend the night at some hotel – I mean, you are staying at a hotel, right – or were you driving back to DC tonight?  I can’t go back tonight.”  Tony realized he was babbling based on the twin looks of concern on Gibbs and Pete’s faces.  He took a deep breath.  “It’s not your company I don’t want. I just don’t want to be without theirs.”

Gibbs half-smiled at Tony and nodded.

“Ok, Gibbs you can stay with us tonight, then,” Pete offered. “It’s a small place but you can either share the guest room with Tony or take the couch.”

“You don’t have to…” Gibbs started.

“I insist.  I want to hear all about Tony’s escapades at NCIS.   I mean – did he really get chained in the sewers or is he just yanking our…you know... chains – pun really not intended.”

“He really did.  Could’ve given up and died but he didn’t.  Fought his way out and saved himself and a Marine.” Tony almost blushed at the way Gibbs was looking straight at him. He felt Gibbs squeeze his shoulder again.  “He’s a good agent.”

“That I don’t doubt.”

“PETE!” A voice was yelling at him. 

Pete looked around and saw Betsy Welsh yelling for him.  “I’d better go or she’ll be knee-deep into the whiskey slush before the game’s over.”

“How’s the game?” Tony asked.

“Kids are winning of course.  You missed Bertoli having to squawk like a chicken whenever he had the ball.  What do you think, Gibbs? Ever see such a crazy game?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, I have.  A few times.  It’s good thing you do here,” he said looking around. Once again, Tony felt the subtle pressure on his shoulder.

“See you later.  You’ll sit with us at dinner, Gibbs?  Angie will kill me if you don’t.”

“Sure, have to keep an eye on this one.”

Pete glanced between the two and smiled.  “I bet you do.” He waved at them and ran over to where a rather tall, lanky woman was attempting to lift a large cooler onto a table.

“You sure you’re okay?” Gibbs asked.

Tony stood.  “Yes.  I think I was more surprised than hurt.”

“Sorry about that.” Gibbs led them to some benches that were off to the side of the field where they could watch the game but with fewer people sitting around.

Tony turned to look at him.  He could tell Gibbs was purposely focusing on the game.  Tony glanced out and noticed Maggie wasn’t playing anymore.  He looked around and saw her on the bench with the other kids but she was watching him.

He waved to her as he asked Gibbs, “Why are you here anyways?”

“In the neighborhood,” Gibbs answered.  Tony turned to look over his shoulder at Gibbs and saw Gibbs glance at him and give a half-smile.

He would have pressed for an answer but Gibbs nodded his head, indicating Tony should look.  Just as he turned, Maggie had run up to them.

“You’re okay?” She was biting her lip.  It was clear she was still a little distressed.  Tony held out his arms and she sat in his lap.

“Fine, Magpie.  The doc says I’m a-Ok!”

“Who are you?” She asked Gibbs.

“Magpie, this is my…friend, Mr. Gibbs.” Tony said, opting to use the word Gibbs had.  Explaining why his boss was there would be too difficult as he still didn’t really know why he was there but his stomach fluttered a little at the thought that Gibbs had gone out of his way just to come see him.

“Call me Gibbs.”

“Okay.  But you have to call me Maggie.  Only Tony calls me Magpie.”

“Understood, Maggie,” Gibbs nodded with a smile Tony knew he usually reserved for children.  Tony liked seeing Gibbs’ face soften as he looked at her.  His heart broke a little as he realized Maggie was a little older than Kellie had been when he lost her but had a similar look based on the few photos he had seen. 

“Is Tony telling the truth?” she asked Gibbs.  “Mom and Dad say Tony always says he fine even when he’s not.  It’s the only time he doesn’t tell the truth.”  She looked over and Tony saw her brown eyes flash in accusation.  She may have her dad’s coloring, but she definitely wore her expressions like her mother, Tony mused.

“Your dad must know him well but this time Tony really is fine.  I heard the doc say so,” Gibbs said.

“Good.  Sometimes he doesn’t know how to take care of himself.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Gibbs agreed. “But I know you probably keep a close eye on him.”

“I have to.  He’s so much trouble,” Maggie said, giggling.

“Yeah, he is that,” Gibbs said in a softer voice, almost conspiratorially.  “We’d better work together to keep him safe.”

She laughed out loud and nodded vigorously.

“I’m right here!” Tony said, slightly insulted, as he realized Gibbs and Maggie had already bonded.  How did Gibbs do that?

“Of course you are, silly.  I’m sitting on you.” 

“Why aren’t you playing?” Gibbs asked her.

“Not as much fun without Tony and Dad.  Mom doesn’t play.  Besides, Billy’s dad finally showed up so I wanted to let them play together.”

“That was very nice of you,” Gibbs said.

“That was, Maggie,” Tony agreed.  “I thought you didn’t want him playing because he was so bad?”

“We’re so far ahead of you, we’ll win anyways even if it was us that was blindfolded.”

At the look on her face, both Gibbs and Tony leaned forward to look at the game and realized the Badges were in fact, blindfolded.

“I suggested that rule to Billy to keep us ahead,” she laughed.

“There you are,” Angie said as she walked up to them.  “I was beginning to worry.”

Maggie jumped off of Tony’s lap and hugged her Mom. 

“Mom, this is Tony’s friend Gibbs!” Maggie sounded very excited.  Gibbs stood up to shake Angie’s hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you.  I understand you’ll be staying with us tonight?” Angie asked.  Tony realized Pete must have filled her in.

“He is? You are? Cool!” Maggie yelled excitedly and fist-pumped the air. 

“Uh, yes.  Your Dad invited me to stay, if that’s okay with you,” Gibbs said to her.

Maggie looked between Tony and Gibbs.  Tony glanced up at Gibbs, trying to suppress a smile at how diplomatic Gibbs was being.  It was hard not to laugh.  
“You’re staying in Tony’s room, right?” Maggie asked, suddenly.

Both men and her mother turned to look at her. 

“Probably the couch,” Gibbs said, looking at Angie.

“NO!!”  You have to sleep with Tony!”   

There was a sudden silence.  Tony almost laughed aloud knowing his eyebrows rose as high as both Gibbs’ and Angie’s did.

“I mean he was hit on the head,” Maggie continued without halting.  “I’ve seen enough hospital shows to know head injuries have to be watched.  And I know they say that guy said he was okay – but, “her voice lowered, “he’s not really a doctor.  He’s a paramedic.  What if he’s wrong?”  She bit her lip.  “And I don’t know what to look for and Mom and Dad sleep together, so you’ll sleep with him to make sure he’s okay, right?”  She looked at Gibbs with a pleading look and then turned it on her mother.

Angie laughed.  “Yes.  Fine.  You’re right.  Someone needs to keep an eye on Tony just in case. Anyways, the game’s wrapping up so we’ll need to head off to the dinner soon.” 

“Angie!” Someone was yelling her name.  It was the same woman that had dragged Pete away earlier.

“Be right there, Betsy!” She yelled back then rolled her eyes at Tony and Gibbs. “That woman has the loudest bellow of anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“Can I ride with Gibbs and Tony?” Maggie asked.  “He’ll have to have someone show him where to go.  Tony left his car at the house so we can ride with Gibbs in his car there. Gibbs – you have a car here, right?” 

Gibbs nodded.

“Tony needs to go wash up before the auction so should go now so he and I can both use the shower before you and Dad need to use it.”

“Auction?” Gibbs asked.

“Volunteer auction.  We usually do some volunteer work on Sunday but this time we thought it might be fun if people could buy a volunteer partner for the day.  Of course, all the money it added to the Fund,” Angie explained. 

“We wanted to do a Bachelor/Bachelorette Auction but some people balked,” Maggie said.

Angie looked at her questioningly.

“What?  I overheard you on the phone,” Maggie said to her mother.  “I personally think loads of people would pay for a date with Tony.” She giggled loudly.

“Easy there, Magpie,” Tony said.

Maggie pretended to zip her mouth but took a deep breath.  “But I think is a better idea.  Married people can participate – more volunteers, less likely to be misunderstood.”

“You really were eavesdropping, weren’t you?” Angie admonished her daughter who didn’t have the grace to look embarrassed.

“So, can I go with them?”

“Please...” Tony whined, playing along, clasping his fingers together.

“Okay.  And because Tony does need to go clean up, you can go if Gibbs agrees to keep an eye on you.”

Gibbs nodded.

“Then, you’re the boss, Boss,” Angie said, acknowledging she really did know who Gibbs was.   “Maggie has a house key.  We’ll see you back there later.”

They headed out to the lot.

“Wow!  That car is awesome!” Maggie announced upon seeing the yellow and black striped muscle car.

Tony couldn’t disagree.  He always did like Gibbs’ Challenger.

\---


	4. NCIS BIGBANG Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 4 - The Kid's a Cardvark

**Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 4 - The Kid's a Cardvark**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

_ Chapter 4 – The Kid's a Cardvark  _

The car ride was fun as Maggie explained all the volunteer options that were available.  Tony realized that Maggie was far more observant than he ever thought. She must have overheard almost all of her parent’s conversations about the event. Tony thought she’d probably be a good agent someday.

“I want to do the car wash.  It’s easy and fun and you get to meet lots of people,” Maggie said.  “Painting might be fun, too but I don’t really like Mrs. Carmichael and that’s whose house they’re painting.”

“Why don’t you like her?” Gibbs asked.

“I took piano lessons with her but I didn’t like them and then Mr. Carmichael died and she stopped giving lessons for a while so I had a reason not to go but now she’s teaching again but I didn’t want to restart them.  It would feel weird to go back.”

“So it’s not that you don’t like her, it’s that she makes you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah, I guess.”  She sounded distant.  Maggie was one of the most well-adjusted children Tony knew but that didn’t mean she didn’t have her issues.

He turned and shook his head at Gibbs to indicate he shouldn’t keep on the topic. He’d tell Gibbs later the specifics.  Maggie had seen the car accident that killed Timothy Carmichael two years prior and sometimes she still had nightmares about it. She had been in her school bus and Carmichael had been racing to a fire in his own car as he hadn’t gotten to the station house.  All the children had an unfortunate front row seat to the accident but it was a bit worse for Maggie since she knew him from her lessons.

Like the mind-reader he sometimes suspected Gibbs was, he seemed to understand it was not something to pursue. 

“What other activities will there be tomorrow?” Gibbs asked Maggie instead.

“There’s a group of people that will be going to a school to plant some stuff.  Not my school but some of the other kids go there.  Planting is fun so I could do that but I think I’d rather wash cars.  I don’t want to do the bake sale – that’s totally boring!”

Gibbs and Tony laughed.  “I didn’t offer that.  One I can’t bake that well and two, I’d probably eat all the profits,” Tony said with a laugh.

“Do all the kids volunteer too?” Gibbs asked.

“You have to be ten and not everyone does it but they’ll let you if an adult will sponsor you.  Mom will sponsor me but I’m hoping whoever buys Tony will let me volunteer with him.  I have to do chores all the time with Mom and Dad so it wouldn’t be any fun to hang out with them all day.” 

“Okay, if whoever buys me is okay with that, then you can tag along.”

“Do you get to choose what you want to do?” Gibbs asked Tony.

“Yeah, I had to write a little blurb about myself and what I was willing to do and they’ll announce it from the stage.  Also, we’ll be required to do things like get drinks, snacks, and assist our “buyers” any way they want,” Tony used air quotes around buyers. 

Gibbs looked at him sharply.

“Within reason, Gibbs.  This is a family event.”  Tony rolled his eyes at his reaction.  “There are rules.”

Gibbs nodded and looked back at Maggie.  “So are you going to bid on Tony?” Gibbs asked her.

“Don’t be silly.  I don’t have any money.  You’re going to buy him,” she stated.

“I am?” Gibbs asked, jokingly.

“Of course!  He’s your friend. You have to.  I went to all that trouble to make sure you could share a room and all – you have to be with him tomorrow!”

Tony turned to look at her and Gibbs glanced in the rear view mirror and saw her looking very determined with her arms crossed as if no was not an acceptable answer.

“What do you mean you made sure we could share a room?” Tony asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

He could hear her shuffling around in the backseat during the long moment she took to answer. She finally leaned forward as far as she could in her seatbelt and spoke between the seats. “You never bring anyone home so I know he’s like your boyfriend and you should be able to share a room just like Mom and Dad. You talk about him all the time – ‘Gibbs this, Gibbs that’ when you’re telling us about what’s going on.  I overheard Mom say she thought you had a crush on ‘Gibbs’ with how much you talk about him.”

Tony felt himself blushing with mortification before glancing over to see Gibbs’ reaction.  He assumed he’d be pissed or at least mildly annoyed.

“Boss, I…just work,” he started to explain as he saw Gibbs watching him with a raised eyebrow and a modestly amused expression.

Maggie continued, oblivious to the unspoken drama happening in the front seat. “She said she was worried about you having a crush on your boss.  Dad doesn’t think you do but then Dad didn’t know I liked Jeremy Boyer. Mom knew right away ‘cause she said I always talked about him like you do about Gibbs.  So, I think that means you like Gibbs the way I like Jeremy.  I mean, he’s so cute, right?”

She tapped on Gibbs’ shoulder to indicate she was asking him the question.  They were pulling into the driveway and Tony was glad the conversation was about to be over.

Gibbs shrugged.  “I’ve never met Jeremy so I can’t answer that.”

She released her seatbelt now that they had stopped and smacked Gibbs’ shoulder. “I mean Tony.  You think Tony’s cute, right?”

“Maggie!” Tony said as unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around to face her. “You wouldn’t like me telling Jeremy Boyer what you think about him, would you?” he asked gently. 

She blushed and shook her head furiously, apparently realizing that maybe she’d said too much.

Gibbs smiled at Tony, obviously trying not to laugh as they all got out of the car.  Maggie got out on Gibbs’ side and he crooked his finger at her.  He bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

She ran to the front door and opened it with her key.

“What did you say to her?” Tony asked Gibbs quietly.

“I answered her question.” Gibbs said, enigmatically.  Tony’s curiosity was burning.  He needed to get some answers from Gibbs.  It suddenly dawned on him how hinky the entire situation was.

Maggie ran into the kitchen to get a drink as Tony and Gibbs walked into the living room.  Gibbs looked around and Tony waited to see his reaction.  He suspected Gibbs was surprised at the modest house, expecting most of Tony’s friends to be people who lived the high life.  He didn’t seem to have any reaction except for picking up a photo of Pete, Maggie and him at her fifth birthday party that Angie had taken.  All three of them had blue icing smeared across their face when Maggie had insisted on feeding them cake like she did her dolls.  

“You want some lemonade?” she called out from the kitchen.  Tony answered in the affirmative.

“She’s a good kid, Tony,” Gibbs observed. 

“Yeah, she really is.” He looked out towards the kitchen fondly, seeing her bouncing around.

“You were really good with the rest of the kids at the game, too.” Gibbs continued and stepped towards Tony after setting the picture back down.

Tony glanced up and wondered where he was going with this.

“Makes me wonder why you always seem have issues with children during cases,” Gibbs asked him.

“I don’t always have issues with them.”

“You usually seem uncomfortable dealing with them.”

Tony shrugged.  He wasn’t sure how to explain why it was different with the kids on cases.  Maybe he couldn’t deal with the trauma they’d been through.  Maybe he related to them just a bit too much between losing his own mother at 8 and his entire childhood relationship with his father.  Knowing those kids were going to go through the same type of hell he had made it difficult for Tony to know how to handle them.  He knew he’d never stay in touch with them so to allow himself to bond with them, even a little, would just make it worse for him and for them.

These kids weren’t like that.  They were generally having the idealized version of childhood Tony wished he had and he knew he’d see them every year.  Maggie he’d known since she was born.  She wasn’t just a kid, she was Magpie.

“That’s just different.  It’s not like I’d ever see those kids again and I’m no good at the sympathy thing.” He didn’t look Gibbs in the eye. 

Gibbs reached up and chucked his chin forcing Tony to look up at him, “That’s a load of crap.  There’s no one more sympathetic than you.  Maybe too much so, but I’ll let it go.”

Tony knew Gibbs would call him on it but was glad Maggie was nearby so he wouldn’t force the issue.

“It’s okay if you want to kiss each other in front of me.  I’ve seen Glee,” Maggie announced standing next to them with two glasses of lemonade and a large grin on her face. 

Tony flushed again and backed up.  On second thought, maybe he wasn’t glad Maggie was nearby.  “I’d better go get ready,” he said with a nervous laugh.  “You two behave yourselves while I’m gone.” He grabbed the lemonade from Maggie and went back to his room.

Gibbs smiled at her.  “Thanks for the drink.”  He sat down on the couch and she flopped down next to him.

Tony heard her sigh dramatically.  “What a day…”

She really was going to be handful as she got older.

\---

Tony tried to hurry things along in the shower.  He didn’t trust those two together for long, afraid of the stories each would tell the other.

He opened the door and looked out to find Gibbs and Maggie sitting at the dining room table playing cards.  From the look of it, she’d convinced him to teach her how to play Blackjack. 

“Bathroom’s free, Magpie.”  Tony had to dress in his own room, so he stepped out in an old robe he kept here for visits.  Gibbs looked up and Tony felt himself warming up and seeing Gibbs blue gaze looking at him from head to toe.  The shower hadn’t done enough to cool his thoughts from wandering where they had no business wandering.

Maggie’s observations had hit a little too close to home.  Gibbs occupied way too much space in his brain at times, even if he hadn’t recognized it for the crush Angie had so accurately described it as.  He acknowledged that truth now.  Tony had realized long ago that Gibbs was out of reach and he’d been able to subsume those desires when they flared up. 

But seeing the way Gibbs was looking at him as he stood in the hall damp and naked except for the robe made Tony wonder if he hadn’t read the man wrong.  After all, he was here, wasn’t he?

Maggie ran past him, whispering loudly, “Watch that guy, he’s a cardvark.” She ran into her room and grabbed her own robe and headed back to the bathroom.

Tony blinked and then yelled back, “Card Shark, Maggie,” correcting her.

He turned back to Gibbs.  “Sometimes it’s like being with Ziva,” he said with a smile.  

“I like my term better!” Maggie yelled before closing the bathroom door. 

“She started doing it when I would tell her some of the funny things Ziva would say when she mixed up words or expressions.  To this day, she still calls them Porcuswines.”  Gibbs chuckled.   “She decided she wanted to make up her own words and expressions, too.” Tony laughed and brought his now empty glass back out to the kitchen.  “Need another one, Boss?”

Gibbs was gathering up the cards.  “Sure.”

Tony realized they were alone and thought maybe this was the time to get some answers.  He refilled his own glass and sat down at the table in the chair vacated by Maggie.

“So – I uh…you sure you want to go to dinner or stay?  You don’t have to, Boss.  There’s still enough time to get back to DC.”

“Wasn’t here because I had to be, Tony.  And don’t call me Boss.  We’re not on duty.” Gibbs shuffled the cards and laid out a game of solitaire.

Tony watched and decided maybe it was time to lay the cards on the table, so to speak.  He figured Gibbs was just doing something to avoid this conversation.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked bluntly.

Gibbs paused for a second and then resumed his actions.  “Wanted to see the game.”

“How did you even know about it?” Tony asked.  “I mean I almost didn’t make it,” he trailed off as a sudden epiphany hit him.  “You did know.  That’s why we’re not on call this weekend.”

Gibbs didn’t say anything but Tony saw the slight involuntary nod that confirmed it.

And Tony saw that Gibbs was the reason he had always been able to make the game.  Tony felt a flush of warmth go through him.  Gibbs wasn’t always demonstrative.  Tony almost snorted at the thought – hell he almost never was, but he showed he cared in other ways.

Gibbs flipped up a card and laid the Jack on the Queen.

“For fear of sounding punny – you want to deal me in on what’s going on?”

Gibbs looked up and half-laughed.  “That was bad, even for you,” he said.

“But it got you to look at me,” Tony said evenly.  He put his hand over Gibbs’ hand holding the card he was about to play.

“How long?  Since I started?”

Gibbs took a deep breath.  “Before actually.”

That took Tony aback. 

Gibbs pulled his hand out from under Tony and sat the cards down.  Tony eyed them and looked back up at Gibbs.

“You weren’t the first case I worked on with Baltimore PD.  I had friends there before I met you,” Gibb started.

Tony blinked in surprise and disbelief.  “Friends?”

“Okay – contacts.  Friends might be too strong a term for it,” Gibbs acknowledged reluctantly.  “Anyway, one was close enough to call me to sponsor him for this crazy fundraising idea a new rookie of theirs had to raise money for the families of policeman and fireman lost in the line of duty.  I thought it sounded like a good idea but decided to check out the game.  I was damned impressed.  That rookie had done an incredible job of creating this fun event for families who had been through terrible tragedies.  I’ve been going ever since.”

“So, you knew me when I tackled you in that alley?”

“Took me a minute to recognize you, but yeah, I knew it was you.”

“Huh…” Tony said, not knowing where to put that information.

“When I was considering you for NCIS, I called Rick and asked what would happen to your event if you left.  He assured me they would continue it and that you would always be welcome since you had created it.”

“Rick Townsend was your contact?” Tony squeaked.  Rick had had a crush on Tony but since Tony was engaged, Rick never tried anything but his crush had been a little obvious.  Tony had been sure to fix Rick up with an old frat brother of his to deter his interest and it had worked.  He thought Rick and Kyle were still together although he hadn’t heard from either of them for several years since Rick left the force.  Back then, being a gay cop hadn’t been exactly the safest thing to be and Rick had always thanked Tony for being more tolerant than most of the guys.  If Rick had only known that Tony had always been bi, he probably wouldn’t have been so grateful.  At that time though, Tony had been too head over heels in love with Wendy so he didn’t notice anyone else until he had tackled a man with the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen.  Tony knew back then that there had been a strong attraction to the man that now sat across from him.

He wondered if Rick was part of the reason Gibbs had hired him as he imagined Rick had given Gibbs a rather glowing recommendation. 

“Yes.  And I made sure he was good as his word until he left the force.  By then though your friends Pete and Angie had taken over and I knew you’d always be welcome.”

“By why did you never tell me?” Tony asked.  “Why continue coming to the games?”

This time, Gibbs reached out and covered Tony’s hand with his own.  Tony couldn’t help but look at them, so like holding hands and yet, not quite.

“You were a dedicated agent but sometimes it’s good to have something outside.  Something that reminds you of why you should be dedicated.  This was something that was yours and yours alone and I wanted to make sure you had this so I’ve always tried to make sure this weekend was available.  I cancelled more than enough of your other plans over the years, but this one I vowed you would be able to do because it meant more to you than anything else.  I knew that just by the fact you never told anyone about it.”

Tony looked at him confused. “What does that mean?”

Gibbs began to run his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand. “Tony, you never talk about the things that are really important to you.  You never have.  You can yap for an hour about a blond you spent an hour with that you’ll never see again or go on and on about some shoes you spent a fortune on, but deep down you don’t care about them or you’d never wear them in the field, but you always clam up when it’s something that means something to you.”

Tony felt uncomfortable and pulled his hand away.  “That’s rich coming from…”

“A functional mute like me?” Gibbs laughed.  “It’s why I can see it.  In some ways we are more alike than you think.”

“And in others?” Tony whispered.

“Just different enough to make this work, I hope,” Gibbs said, reaching out again, this time hesitantly running a finger along Tony’s jaw line.

“Make this work?” Tony whispered again, hearing a little too much hope in his own voice.

“I think you know why I continue to come.  I couldn’t not come and see you at your happiest.”

“We’re home!” Angie yelled as she came through the door.

Gibbs and Tony both jumped up, breaking apart, looking surprised and guilty.

“Angie, is …oops,” Pete said as he ran into Angie’s back, who had frozen in the doorway.  “Sorry, honey” Pete said to her.

Angie looked knowingly between Gibbs and Tony.  “Yeah…what he said.”

“Aw, Mom you have the worst timing!” Maggie yelled.  Tony realized she had been spying out of the bathroom door at them.  She closed the door and went back to finish whatever she was doing.

“I’d better...uh go finish up,” Tony said and almost ran down the hall to the guest room.

There was a long pause before Tony heard Gibbs ask Pete and Angie, “So, can I help you unload?”

 


	5. NCIS BIGBANG Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 5 - Buyers Beware

**Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 5 - Buyers Beware**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

  
__  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Buyers Beware  
  
  


Dinner was an informal affair even if the “volunteers” being auctioned were in formal attire.  Tony laughed at the four whistles that greeted him when he finally exited the bedroom wearing a neatly pressed black Armani suit and dark purple dress shirt and matching silk tie.

“He does clean up nicely.  I’ll give him that,” Angie said with a wink.

Tony was still a little heated by Gibbs’ response. “That he does,” he had agreed as he checked out with something very much like lust in his eyes – enough that it had actually made Tony blush.

Tony wasn’t sure if he was happy or irritated that Maggie sat between them in the backseat on the way to the hotel.

Once there though, the evening moved at a furious pace.

Maggie seemed mostly impressed with the chocolate fountain.  She kept choosing different pieces of fruit and holding them under the running streams of chocolate. 

“Shouldn’t she be eating something a little healthier,” Tony asked, as he watched her at the caterer’s table.

“It’s fruit,” Pete answered as if that were explanation enough. 

Gibbs laughed.  “Hard to picture you worried about bad eating habits,” he said to Tony.

“I don’t eat badly,” Tony objected.  Tony had been pleasantly surprised at how normal dinner had gone so far given the conversation earlier. 

“This from the man that continually eats day old cold pizza for breakfast at the office.”

“You do that as well,” Tony retorted.  “I’ve seen you store leftovers from Mr. Wong’s in your desk drawer and eat it the next day, without reheating or proper storage, the next day, I might add.”

Everyone at the table groaned in disgust.  Tony and Gibbs had not only had Angie, Pete and Maggie at their table, but Darren and his wife, Donita and their daughter Shondra had sat with them so the girls had each other to chat with.  The table was rounded out with John and Carrie Lewis whom Tony had never met before.  John was a rookie and the couple had just been married four months before so they were still in the honeymoon phase.  
      
“Well, I’d ask how you enjoyed the dinner, but given that information I wouldn’t trust your judgment in culinary skills.” Angie said. 

“I am perfectly qualified to judge crescent dogs and extreme macaroni and cheese.” Gibbs said with a hint of humor.  “Besides, I’m just glad it wasn’t another rubber-chicken dinner.”

“I guess you have to go to a number of those types of things in your line of work,” Carrie stated.  The conversation at the table had frequently returned to the type of things Gibbs and Tony did at NCIS.  Their field always seemed to fascinate others, even those in law enforcement. 

Gibbs laughed.  “Nah – I do what I can to get out of them.  A politician I am not.  Don’t have the patience for those kinds of things.”

Tony nodded without realizing it and then muttered, “That’s an understatement.”

“So why did you come to this one?” Darren’s wife asked.  “Can’t imagine this is nicer than any of those fancy DC dinners.”

“The cause is better and besides, this is my kind of food,” Gibbs said as he picked up a fish-shaped finger sandwich and swallowed. “And, I can make Tony actually do some worthwhile work tomorrow.”

Everyone laughed as Tony glared at him. “Boss!” He did his best to sound offended.

“Speaking of which, guess it’s time to start the evening’s program,” Angie said and stood up.  Pete, Darren and his wife also stood up then nodded and walked away.

Just then Maggie and Shondra ran back to the table.  “Look what they brought out!”

“Frozen chocolate bananas!” Shondra screamed.  “I love these things.”

“We brought one for everyone!” Maggie said, excitedly.  “Hey, where are Mom and Dad?”

“Getting ready for the auction,” Tony said, eyeing the frozen concoction warily.

“Oh.  Guess I’d better put theirs back.  It’ll melt before they get back.” She laid Tony’s and Gibbs’ treats on their plates as Shondra was offering two of them to John and Carrie who took them with a thanks and no hesitation.

“You taking your parent’s back?” Maggie asked.

Shondra looked around and then nodded. “I guess.”  Exchanging shrugs, they both left.

Tony and Gibbs were left at the table with the odd dessert on each of their plates. It wasn’t something that was normally served at a dinner.  Tony wasn’t quite sure what he should do with it.  At the same time, they both looked up to see the newly-weds obviously enjoying theirs while looking intensely at each other.

_Newlyweds…_

Tony glanced over to see Gibbs had picked his up and was slowly licking the top of it, while he was watching Tony closely.  Gibbs actually winked at him and then slid the top inch into his mouth and closed his lips around it, closing his eyes as if thoroughly enjoying something delicious.

Tony froze.  He couldn’t look at anything but Gibbs’ mouth for a few seconds as those lips slid up and down the obscene treat.  Gibb’s pink tongue flicked out occasionally and Tony was fascinated.  Other than coffee, he didn’t remember ever seeing Gibbs enjoy something in his mouth, and Tony suddenly wished they were somewhere more private.  He glanced over to see that the newlyweds were paying them no attention.   Tony then took a quick look around and realized that no one else seemed to be paying them any attention either so he picked his up and waited for Gibbs to look at him again.  Two could play at this little game.

Gibbs was clearly savoring his treat and had taken a small bite when he opened his eyes.  With a grin, Tony shoved over half the banana into his mouth and bit down, taking the large mouthful easily.  He used his tongue to push it around his mouth to soften it up.  He made sure to make soft, little moaning sounds as if he were truly enjoying the flavor.  He chewed a little before swallowing it in one large gulp.  Not really the best way to enjoy food but he enjoyed the affect it had on Gibbs.

The man choked watching Tony’s Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed the large section of banana.

Tony grinned broadly at him.

SCREEEE…the sound of feedback got everyone’s attention. 

“Oops – sorry!  I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner and had a chance to try some of the awesome desserts brought by our outstanding catering partners tonight, The Delicious Divas!”

Gibbs and Tony started laughing as did Carrie and John who had managed to finish their dessert as well.

“Everyone, please give them a warm round of applause.” Pete announced from the stage.   He had hosted the introduction to dinner and introduced the pastor and the rabbi that had jointly given the blessing over the food earlier so his appearance meant the next phase of the program was about to begin.  

“We’re going to ask all of tonight’s Volunteer Auctionees to make their way to the stage while the rest of you make your way back to your table.”

“Well, gotta go.  I hope somebody buys me,” Tony joked to John and Carrie.  “I promise I can actually wash cars.”

Maggie and Shondra had run back to the table and Tony looked at Maggie.  “Well, Magpie, are we going to be a package deal?”

Her face lit up as she realized Tony was asking her to go on stage with him.  “Really, you mean it?  You won’t go with someone unless they take both of us?”

“Let’s go check with your mom but I don’t think I can do a good job unless you’re there to supervise me.”

“Yeah, you’d probably paint outside of the line or forget to rinse the car,” she joked.

Tony looked back to see Gibbs watching them affectionately.  He hoped that the fact Gibbs was there meant he would be interested in bidding but he also knew it wasn’t fair to expect that of him.  He had no idea if this was going to be successful or not.

“Bidding starts at twenty dollars for each person.  You have three minutes to bid.  At the end of three minutes, the whistle blows and whoever had the last bid wins! Now for the rules,” Pete announced.

“One:  We’ll tell you what activity each volunteer is willing to do so if you bid on him or her, you must volunteer for one of those activities if you haven’t already.  Be prepared to tell us, and if you signed up for something at the game and need to change it, just let us know.  The activity details are listed in your program guide at your place setting.  As a reminder they are:  painting, washing, bake sale, planting and trash clean-up on the street we adopted.  

"Two:  While the volunteer is at your command for tomorrow charity work, you will all behave yourselves.  Santino, I mean you,” Pete said jokingly to a fireman who was known to prank his fellow firefighters." 

Santino had the grace to look a little sheepish, and everyone laughed.

“Three:  Bids go up in five-dollar minimum increments but feel free to yell higher amounts even if I know some of you laggards aren’t worth it!”

“Booo…” a number of people from the audience hissed in laughter.

Darren leaned over Pete’s shoulder, “I think we need a prettier auctioneer, don’t you?” he asked the audience.  Pete made an effort to look insulted but he clearly wasn’t as he stepped down waving the audience away.

The boos turned to whoops as Darren invited his wife up to the podium.  

“Okay, ladies and…boys,” she said teasingly. Donita was a very attractive African American tall and lean and always well-dressed.  She was also a remarkably warm and charismatic woman who no one was surprised to learn worked in Public Relations. “We have ten wonderful volunteers to help you tomorrow but even if you don’t get someone you bid on, please be sure to volunteer for something if you haven’t already.” 

It didn’t take long for everyone to get in on the action.  Most of the volunteers strutted and acted goofy during their three minutes of “fame.”  Mostly family members or close friends bought someone just for bragging rights.

When Tony came out with Maggie on his shoulders, everyone cheered.  Everyone knew Maggie since Pete and Angie were two of the primary organizers.

“As we all know Tony DiNozzo loves being lazy so you’ll want to bid a lot to see him actually work for a change,” Donita announced. Tony pretended to be hurt but he had actually written the write-up.  “He’s willing to ruin his VERY expensive suit tomorrow in the car wash if you’d like or he’ll attempt to paint a house, but warns that his artistic ability is more Van Gogh than Bob Villa.  As you can see, Maggie will come with him to be sure Tony stays in line.  It’ll take the two of you to keep this former cop on the beat.”

Tony made sure to ham it up on stage and swung Maggie around as if they were dancing. 

“Starting at twenty dollars for this daring troublemaking duo?”

A bunch of hands went up.  It quickly escalated but ended up a showdown between Gibbs and Pete although a few others had stayed in the bidding until it crossed one hundred dollars. 

“A hundred and twenty-five dollars to finally see my daughter do some chores around someone’s house since she never does them at home!” Pete yelled out.

“One hundred and fifty to get DiNozzo off his butt!” Gibbs yelled, upping the ante. 

Tony turned and smacked himself on the butt. “I already work my butt off for you, Boss!” he yelled back.  Everyone laughed because by then everyone knew Gibbs was Tony’s boss.  They just had no idea that Gibbs was tough to work for since he had been nice and pleasant all evening.  
There was a pause and everyone looked at Pete before he offered one hundred and fifty-five dollars.

“Ten seconds,” Donita counted down.

All heads turned to Gibbs who waited, as if in deep thought.  Maggie fell to her knees “Please don’t make me work with Dad,” she begged dramatically.

“C’mon Boss, I am so worth it,” Tony joined Maggie on his knees next to her.

“Five seconds!”

_Four…three...two…_

“Two hundred and you better be, DiNozzo.  I already pay you too much!” 

“Two hundred to the Silver-haired fox!” Donita announced before turning to Tony.  “I have a feeling you are going to be hurting on Monday morning.  Too bad you won’t have an understanding boss about it.”

“Aw…I’ve had worse from him,” Tony joked and he grabbed Maggie’s hand and led her offstage towards their table.  He could see the relief on Pete’s face that he hadn’t had to pay.

“What are you going to make him do Gibbs?” Donita asked.

“I’d make him paint, but I wouldn’t do that to the home’s owner so we’ll wash cars,” Gibbs said.  “Then he’ll know how to wash mine properly when we get back to DC.  May as well get some long term benefit from this.”

“Hey, I can ‘wax on-wax off’ with the best of them,” Tony said as he got back to the table and proceeded to do his best Karate Kid impersonation.

Gibbs feigned lightly whacking him on the back of the head, but didn’t actually connect. Everyone at the table laughed.

Donita moved on to the few remaining people left to finish up the auction.

Pete let Gibbs win but Tony felt bad it had gone up to $200.  He knew Pete couldn’t really afford it so he was glad Gibbs won, but felt bad that Gibbs felt like he had to do it. He leaned over and said to Gibbs, “I can pay that back to you.”

Gibbs took a sip and water and then answered, “What and not have you be my ‘assistant’ tomorrow?  I don’t think so.  Bought you fair and square. You are mine all day tomorrow.” Gibbs let it linger in the air for a heated second and then added, “You are going to learn how to wash a car properly before I ever let you touch my car.”

Tony eyed him trying to verify for himself if Gibbs was being serious.   He couldn’t tell but Gibbs was pretty serious about his car.  Tony didn’t think Gibbs would ever let him drive it, and he almost fainted the time he saw Fornell driving it.  Truth was, he’d been a little jealous that Gibbs had trusted Fornell with his car but claimed that Tony had a bad history with cars.  Fornell had married the man’s ex-wife and Gibbs had still let him drive the car.  First Franks, then Fornell.  There were times Tony had wondered where he ranked in Gibbs’ heart.

“So Maggie, you going to help me keep Tony in line tomorrow to make sure we wash all those cars correctly?”

“Yup!  I knew you were going to buy him.” Maggie smiled, looking smugly satisfied.

Tony felt oddly sure that he had moved up in rank.

\---

The rest of the evening flew by quickly with silly awards given out to everyone that had played in the game.  Tony had earned the “Lump on the Head award” and was given a hard hat to wear at future games.  Tony quickly donned it for the rest of the evening even though it looked pretty silly with his suit.  Pete had won a “Worst Moonwalking Award” which was recognized with a single, ugly glove on to which someone bedazzled three fake gems to. He also wore his award for the rest of the night.  Tony had been disappointed he’d missed Pete’s lack of grace during his injury but Pete kept doing his terrible Michael Jackson impersonation and yelling “OOOHHHH” every now and then to everyone’s amusement.  Maggie had won for “Most Devious Player” for coming up with goofy rules for other players to yell.  She had proudly displayed the kazoo she was given even though there had been no explanation given with it.

Tony was exhilarated and exhausted by the time they had cleaned up and made it back to the house.  He was still stunned that Gibbs had stuck around and helped.  Not only that, he had stayed in a generally good mood and Tony couldn’t remember Gibbs ever smiling so much.

He really wanted to hit the sack as soon as they got home knowing they had an early morning, but the thought of sleeping next to Gibbs unnerved him.  They had shared a bed before during a few cases when there had been no choice but now, knowing that Gibbs might actually be interested, the thought was weirding him out.  Tony knew he was also interested but this was his friends’ home and it felt awkward.

“How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked as they entered the house, arms full of boxes leftover from the event.

“Actually, I’m pretty tired but I think I want to take a quick shower before going to bed,” Tony announced.  He had decided that the best way to handle things was to delay them.  It was a strategy that had worked for him for many years.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Gibbs replied.  Tony looked at him.  “Well, I didn’t mean together, Tony.”  Gibbs said with a lowered voice.  “At least, not yet,” he added with a smirk and turned and walked towards the kitchen where Angie was stacking boxes.

Angie yelled from the kitchen.  “Go ahead, Tony.  You’ll probably sleep better.”

Fifteen minutes later, he was done with his shower and in the guest room trying to figure out what to do next.  He was wearing a dark navy silk pajama set that he wore when he visited.  While he normally slept nude or in his boxers at home, that didn’t feel right when he was visiting Pete and Angie.  Gibbs walked in and held out a glass of water and two Tylenol.

“You probably need this.”

Tony wanted to argue since he hated taking medicine but knew not only that Gibbs would insist, but that he was also right.  He could feel a headache starting and acknowledged that he had overdone it.  He swallowed the pills quickly and sat the glass down on the nightstand.

He rolled his neck around trying to loosen it.  The warm water of the shower had helped but not quite enough.  He felt two calloused thumbs begin to massage his neck as the bed sunk from Gibbs’ weight kneeling behind him on the mattress.

“Boss...”

“Gibbs and shh…just let me know if this hurts...”

It didn’t hurt.  Or rather, it hurt in a good way.  Tony leaned back into it as Gibbs’ fingers dug into sore muscles in just the right places.  

“Feels good…” Tony muttered.  The man knew what he was doing and Tony could barely keep his eyes open.  He struggled against it as there was so much to talk about but he was drifting quickly.  Adrenaline lasted only so long.

“Tony?”

He recognized Maggie’s voice in the doorway. “Hmmn?” Tony replied half-asleep.  The fingers kept massaging him but he heard Gibbs’ soft voice, “He’s falling asleep, Maggie.  Been a long day.  You should be tired, too.”

“I am.  I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Night Magpie, love you,” Tony mumbled without thought as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Goodnight, Gibbs,” she whispered.

Tony thought he heard her giggling as she walked away.

“Prob’ly…shut door…” Tony muttered, his lips feeling thick. 

“I’ll get it,” Gibbs whispered as he gently pushed Tony down onto the bed.  “You go to sleep.” 

He felt Gibbs’ weight lift off the bed and heard the door quietly ‘snick’ shut. 

Tony wanted to say something, anything about what had happened earlier so he rolled over to face the door, trying not to nod off.  He blinked as he realized Gibbs was standing next to the bed, sliding his jeans off.  Tony got more of an eyeful than he expected of Gibbs’ tighty whities.  The man certainly filled out the front of them.  He glanced up to see Gibbs pulling his shirt off and laying it with his jeans on the side chair in the corner. 

Tony noted that Gibbs’ ass looked pretty nice.  He had never been a fan of tighty whities before but thought he could learn to be, as he licked his lips unconsciously.

“Didn’t bring pajamas.” Gibbs explained.  Tony didn’t answer as he was too busy staring.  “Cat got your tongue?” Gibbs asked as he slid under the sheet next to Tony.

“Uh…no just…I guess I’m confused,” Tony murmured.  He looked hesitantly at Gibbs.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this close – well except for that time with the plague…and the time I had to do mouth to mouth…” Tony trailed off, looking into those stunning eyes. 

“Is it scaring you?” Gibbs asked with a smile.  “Seeing me this close without one of us being in dire circumstances, that is.”

“DiNozzos don’t get scared,” Tony smiled.  He liked seeing the blue eyes he’d see glare suspects into confession soften with affection.  He felt a hand lay heavily on his hip.

“Now?”

“What do you think?” Tony asked then and slid forward, resting his own hand on Gibbs hip.  “Your eyes really are amazingly blue.”  He was beginning to drift again.  There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn’t focus.  He yawned without meaning to.

Gibbs chuckled.  “Nice.”  He patted Tony’s hip.

“Sorry, Boss…” Gibbs reached further back and smacked Tony’s ass lightly.   “I mean…Gibbs.”

Tony felt Gibbs hand slide back up to rest against his hip and his thumb stroking him through the silk in small circles again.  It was reassuring.

“We should talk about this,” Tony said, even as he relaxed further and his eyes closed again.  He was frustrated with his own exhaustion.

“It’s late,” Gibbs said.

“Or maybe…we should…kiss,” Tony said, but he was drifting off again.

“I prefer my partners to be awake when we have our first kiss,” Gibbs whispered. 

Tony would have agreed but that was the last thing he heard before falling sound asleep.

\---  
Twice during the night, Tony vaguely remembered Gibbs gently shaking him awake and asking him a couple of questions.  He wasn’t quite sure what the questions were or if he’d answered them correctly but it must have satisfied Gibbs since he let him go back to sleep.  Tony vaguely remembered nodding and murmuring yes when Gibbs asked him if he liked having his nipples played with but he couldn’t guarantee that hadn’t just been a dream.

 


	6. NCIS BIGBANG Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 6 - Sleeping Beauty Awakes & Washes Cars

**Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 6 - Sleeping Beauty Awakes & Washes Cars**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

_ Chapter 6 – Sleeping Beauty Awakes  & Washes Cars  _

Gibbs was sound asleep when Tony woke.  It took him a minute to figure out whose chest he was laying on.  It was harder and flatter than he was used to waking up to but that didn’t make it any less welcome.

He took a few moments to study Gibbs.  Relaxed, Gibbs was extraordinarily striking.  His lips looked soft, curved in a half smile as if he were dreaming about something pleasant.  He liked the crinkles around Gibbs’ eyes.

He reached up and lightly touched Gibbs hair.  It was slightly coarse, and Tony wondered if his chest or leg hair would feel similarly.  He ran a finger over Gibbs’ nose and across his cheek.  The skin was tanned and a little toughened. Tony doubted if Gibbs had ever heard of an exfoliant, but he found himself fascinated with the texture.

“You planning on waking me up with a kiss, Prince Charming,” Gibbs asked softly, his eyes half open.

“Does that make you Sleeping Beauty?  You got some dwarves you’re hiding around here somewhere?” Tony looked around as if concerned.

“Hardly,” Gibbs snorted.  “But Vance is like an evil Stepmother so this could be some kind of fairy tale.”

“You can have a sense of humor before caffeine!  It’s a miracle,” Tony joked and started to sit up.

Gibbs reached up and put a hand around Tony’s neck and pulled him back down.  “I’ve learned kissing works as well as caffeine…”

Tony almost pulled back having a sudden thought about his morning breath.  He’d been so conditioned over the years to make sure he did nothing to disappoint his lovers that it was automatic.   

Before he could fight it, Gibbs’ lips were on his – soft and gentle.  Nothing urgent as he slowly explored Tony’s mouth.  Tony leaned forward and put his arms on either side of Gibbs head as they kissed.

It was nice.

That was the only word Tony could think of.  It was weird.  Nice was not the term most people would associate with kissing but it was the best word to describe it.  Nice, warm, welcoming, and hopeful. 

Gibbs kissed him but there was no urgent movement to take it further.  It was as if that’s all Gibbs wanted, just kiss him.  Tony had never just enjoyed a kiss with no expectations and it was just…nice.  Tony felt something inside him relax deeply.

“WAKE UP!” The loud knocking on the door made Tony jump up.  Pete’s voice had bellowed through the door.  “If you want the bathroom, now’s the time!”

He looked down at Gibbs who was laughing quietly.

“Now is apparently not the time, I guess,” Tony said.  “You want the bathroom first?”

Gibbs nodded.  “I can be done in five.  It’ll take you at least twenty minutes.”

Tony laughed.  Gibbs was right.  Even as fast as Tony would try to get through his ablutions, it would take at least that long.  It felt sort of nice to wake up with someone who already knew that much about him.

“I’ll go start the coffee, then,” Tony said.  “Since I’m your assistant today and all,” he added cheekily.

“Not as good as kissing, but I’ll take it.  Just make it…”

“Strong enough to wake up Rip Van Winkle.  I know. Sometimes you are just like Angie.  Are you sure you weren’t twins separated at birth?” Tony asked him as he stood up.

Gibbs stood and grabbed the overnight bag he had brought in from the trunk of his car the night before. 

Tony had barely gotten the pot finished before Gibbs came out of the bathroom.  The man wasn’t kidding when he said he only needed five minutes to shower.  Pete had started loading the car and Maggie wasn’t up yet, although Tony had heard Angie moving around in her room. Tony finished filling a mug for Gibbs and turned to Gibbs, who grabbed it with a quiet sigh as Tony moved around him.

“It’s like you’re a married couple already,” Angie said from the hallway.  “Except without the bickering.”

“That will happen soon enough, I’m sure,” Tony replied.

Gibbs smacked Tony on the ass as he sipped his coffee.  
“Hey!”

Gibbs looked over his cup.  “Can’t hit you on the head,” he said in explanation.  “Head injury, remember?  Or do I need to shine a light in your eyes?”

“I remember.  I feel fine though.”  Seeing the disbelief on both Gibbs and Angie’s faces, he rolled his eyes. “Really.  I promise you – no headache, no dizziness, I feel fine…in fact I feel pretty…and witty and bright!!” He sang the familiar tune and twirled around the living room.  He kissed Angie on the cheek and went into his room to get his things. 

“He’s insane,” Angie said with a laugh.

“Sometimes I think he’s more sane than any of us,” Gibbs replied.

\---

Everyone gathered at the firehouse to get details on their assignments.  Darren and Donita were going to head the landscaping project at the elementary school.  Brian the paramedic and Dave Grissom were taking charge of the painting brigade.  Bellowing Betsy had already begun setting up the bake sale at the firehouse ensuring that many of the volunteers were already buying things.  Two policemen Tony didn’t know well were heading the trash clean-up which left Angie and Pete in charge of the car wash – also held at the firehouse where they had easy access to hoses and water supplies.

The day was hot so Tony had worn a pair of Reef teal boardshorts with a black tie closure and a lighter teal tank top edged with grey piping and grey flip flops.  Since it was early summer, Tony didn’t have a deep tan, but he had hit the tanning bed a couple of times in the past few weeks just so he wouldn’t either burn or blind people with overly pale skin. 

Gibbs hadn’t been as prepared for car washing so he wore the jeans from the previous day and an old USMC tee-shirt.  Maggie was decked out in flowery tank top, denim shorts and purple flip flops.

“What is that?” Gibbs asked, looking at an odd–shaped cage sitting in the front of the firehouse.  It was placed strategically under a tree that gave it shade and had a single chair inside it.

“That’s the jail,” Maggie answered him.  “If you want to arrest someone, you tell Dad – he’s playing the jailer today. You accuse the person of something silly and if the jailer thinks it’s worth spending time in the big house he’ll come and arrest him after you pay him $10.”

Just then Pete came marching up with Santino is his arm towards the ‘jail’.

“Ooh – you get to see it now!”  Maggie said, clapping enthusiastically.  Tony sat his box down and stepped next to Maggie to watch. 

“This is kind of fun, actually,” Tony said to Gibbs.  It reminded him though of what Pete had told him about the man that had paid for Tony’s ‘Get Out of Jail Free’ cards all those years.  He wondered if Gibbs had been that person.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Be it known that Marlin Santino has been accused by the righteous Diane Peterson that he did, willfully and loudly, say she was a fine filly.  For the offense of comparing the lovely Miss Peterson with a horse, he shall be imprisoned for five minutes during which the honorable and lovely Miss Peterson may choose her revenge of choice.  For any other citizens who do not agree that this is sufficient punishment, you may add your service fee.  $1 adds one minute up to 30 minutes.  For single donations of $10, you may also choose to wield one of the two proscribed punishment instruments!”

“What does proscribed mean?” Maggie asked Tony.

“Approved,” Tony answered her quietly. 

Santino was half-heartedly arguing since he and Diane had actually been dating for several months.  Tony leaned over Maggie’s head and explained it to Gibbs that so he understood it was all in good fun.

Santino slunk into the cell and Diane grabbed a can out of the cooler by the cell and suddenly started spraying him with whipped cream.  Everyone was hollering to urge her on. Ray was back photographing the first ‘arrest’ of the day.

Angie stepped up and added $10 to the pot and picked up a second can and began spraying him as Diane had emptied hers.

Tony was laughing and Maggie was giggling madly.  Even Gibbs had a big smile as he watched it.  Tony could see him in his peripheral vision and enjoyed seeing Gibbs’ enjoyment almost as much as seeing Santino covered in whipped cream.

He noticed Gibbs had turned and was looking at him thoughtfully.  Tony shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn’t noticed it but he was suddenly worried.  He’d never been arrested but he was afraid that Gibbs might just do that.  The thought of Gibbs either spraying cold whipped cream all over him or dumping a bucket of the ice water on him made him shift uncomfortably.  He had a sudden image of that whipped cream being used for something far less family-friendly.

Maggie looked up gleefully at Tony and then looked at Gibbs. She tugged on Gibbs arm to get his attention and he leaned down to see what she wanted.

“You can’t arrest Tony.  I heard Dad say he got another “Get Out of Jail Free Card,” she said, trying to be quiet, but Tony could hear her clearly.      
“Yeah, what’s that?” Gibbs asked.

“You can pay money to stay out of jail.  The jailer has a list of people that can’t be arrested.”

“Ah, well that’s disappointing Maggie.  I think Tony could use some time in there,” Gibbs said, looking up at Tony who made a face at him.  
    
Tony whispered, “I think I’ve spent enough time in jail, don’t you?” thinking of the times when he’d faced it for real.

Gibbs took a sip of the coffee he’d made Tony get for him when they first arrived.  “For once, DiNozzo, you may be right.”

Suddenly Tony deflated realizing that if Gibbs hadn’t known what the “Get Out of Jail Free” card was, then he wasn’t the one who had been buying them even if he didn’t really want Gibbs spending that kind of money on him.  Tony looked around quickly just to see if anyone else seemed suspicious or was watching him.  He felt a little paranoid.

Once Santino was let out, Angie gathered all the people volunteering for the car wash and took them around the corner to where they were set up.  There were four teams of two people.  Two teams washed and two teams dried.  Tony and Gibbs were assigned to wash.  Maggie decided to join a couple of other kids to stand alongside the road to jump around to get attention but promised to help them later. Tony and Gibbs watched as she and the other kids were given poster board and markers and allowed to make signs advertising the car wash.

“They grow up so fast,” Tony said teasingly before he saw the wistful look on Gibbs’ face.  “Oh – I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…” Tony felt awful.  He knew Gibbs was thinking about Kelly.

“Tony, it’s okay.  I’ll always miss her but I enjoy seeing kids having fun.  In our line of work, that doesn’t happen often.”

Tony nodded.  “If you ever want to talk about her, I’m happy to listen.”

Gibbs nodded.  “I know.”

\---

A few of the other volunteers came through to get their cars washed before moving on to their own assignments so it didn’t take long for Tony and Gibbs to get wet.

If Tony thought Gibbs would suddenly become a Gabby Abby now that he’d expressed some interest, he was wrong.  Gibbs worked quietly but Tony found it soothing.  They worked easily around each other, even if Gibbs occasionally took Tony’s hand to show him where he missed a spot.    
In the quiet, they overheard two other people being “arrested.”

After a few cars though, Tony couldn’t help himself.  He rounded the Focus they were currently washing and worked next to Gibbs.  The car owner was occupied by the bake sale table so they had some privacy.

“So, you’ve really come every year to the game?” he asked as he wiped the soapy water around the hood.

“Yup,” Gibbs answered, not moving away.

“But you never knew we did the dinner or the service work?”

“I knew.  I just didn’t stay.”

“Why not?”

“It would have been a bit hard not to be seen by you.”

“Why didn’t you want me to see you?”

Gibbs sat his washrag down and looked at Tony. It was then that Tony noticed that Gibbs tee was completely soaked and he liked seeing how the wet fabric clung to his toned chest.

“Wasn’t sure how much I’d be welcome in your private life.”

“You’ve always been welcome.  You’re the one that has kept me at a distance.”

“I’m your boss, Tony.”

“Yeah, yeah Rule 12.  But that didn’t preclude us being friends.”

“That’s the problem.  I never wanted to be just friends.” Gibbs turned and began washing again.  “Not from the first time I saw you,” he said so softly Tony barely heard him.

Suddenly Tony laughed and Gibbs flashed him a look of anger.

“I’m just thinking how much time we’ve both lost.  I’ve been interested for a long time but I had sort of put it out of my mind thinking that you were strictly into redheads of the female persuasion and I would seriously not look good with red hair.”

“Nor do I think breasts would work on your frame,” Gibbs added quietly, indicating he was back into a playful mood, which was a good thing as right then the next team over turned the hoses on them.

“Hurry it up!  You two are holding up the line!”

They laughed and went back to work, managing a few more cars before there was a lull.

“I need a drink,” Gibbs said, his coffee long gone. 

“Yeah, me too,” Tony said.  After a few moments he realized Gibbs was staring at him.  “Oh right, that would be my job, wouldn’t it?”

Gibbs just nodded and sat down on the chairs provided while they waited for more cars.

Tony brought two bottles of O’Doul’s beer and two water bottles and sat down.  “Wasn’t sure what you wanted,” Tony said.

“Did you bring a bottle opener?” Gibbs asked looking at the O’Doul’s bottle.

“Yup,” Tony answered with a grin.  

“Okay then, I’ll have the beer for now.”

“It’s non-alcoholic,” Tony clarified.

“I know.”

Tony crossed one leg over his knee and put the bottle on the sole of his shoe and snapped the bottle cap off and handed the opened bottle to Gibbs.  
“Did you just open my bottle with your shoe?” Gibbs asked.  Tony chuckled enjoying seeing Gibbs looking confused.

“My Fanning sandals.  They have a bottle opener on the sole.  He slid the shoe off and showed it to Gibbs.

“You’ve always like your toys, haven’t you?” Gibbs observed as he took a long drink.

“I think I might like your toys, too,” Tony said with a low seduction tone before taking a long swallow of his own drink. 

Gibbs coughed after nearly choking.

They were interrupted as Pete came to arrest one of the car wash team members.  Apparently the woman had been accused of singing “It’s a Small World After All” as they worked.

“That is a jailable offense,” Tony observed.

“If I heard it, I’m not sure jail would have been enough.  It was one of the few things I couldn’t handle when Kelly was little.  She went through a phase for three weeks singing it all the time.”

Tony gaped.  Gibbs really was going to talk to him about Kelly.  Gibbs laughed quietly.  “You’d think I wouldn’t mind it now, but it’s still the most annoying song ever written.”  Tony noticed that Gibbs looked a little sad.

“Not as good as ‘Wheels on the Bus go round and round,” Tony sang to cheer him up.  It was one thing Tony always could do, cheer Gibbs up when no one else could.

“Round and round,” Gibbs joined in.

Maggie came running behind them.  “Hurry – we got three more cars!”

“Guess we’d better go take their place,” Tony said.

Gibbs got up but continued singing and Maggie joined in.  So Tony kept going and they sang the entire thing.  He was amazed that they all knew the lyrics.

Maggie then started singing a song Tony recognized as one of Pink’s songs but didn’t he know the lyrics.  “How do you guys not know this song?!” she asked, sounding irritated.

“Sorry, we’re not cool enough,” Tony quipped. She huffed and then decided to go rejoin her friends waving the signs who apparently had music playing.

“At least she’s not a Belieber,” Tony said to Gibbs.

“A what?”

“Nevermind.  Be grateful you don’t know,” Tony said.

They heard cheering over at the jail cell.  “Guess everyone else agreed she committed a grievous crime,” Tony said.

“Ya think?” Gibbs agreed.

“That reminds me – you haven’t seen anyone…no nevermind..it’s stupid,” Tony changed his mind.  Gibbs would think he was being an idiot being worried about being stalked.  _Who the hell would stalk him?_ Gibbs would just think he was being egocentric at best and paranoid at worst.   
“What?” Gibbs asked.  He stopped and stared at Tony.

“Nah…it’s nothing.”

“I’ll decide if it’s nothing.”

“You’re not the boss here,” Tony said.

Gibbs stepped into his space and reached around him and smacked Tony’s ass.  “Oh, I think I still am,” he said.

“Really?  You’re kinkier than I thought,” Tony said.

“Tony,” Gibbs glared and Tony could never resist.

“It’s stupid.  I just…I always wondered why I was never jailed,” he admitted.

“Did you want to be?”

“Well, no, but part of me wondered if no one liked me enough to do that.  You can see it’s usually a friendly thing.  But then I learned that someone has been buying me a ‘Get Out of Jail Free card’, so that’s why I’ve never been arrested.

Gibbs nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“It’s just that I don’t know who bought it.  Pete said he always thought it was me but I never bought them.  Those things are $200.  I just can’t imagine why anyone would spend that kind of money on me and not want anything.  I feeling a little weird about,” Tony was talking faster and faster, getting more agitated.

Gibbs grabbed his shoulders and settled him.

“Relax, Tony.  It was me,” Gibbs said.

“What?"

“It was me.”

“But you said you never heard of…”

“I’m a federal agent who’s gone undercover many times.  I think I can pretend for a few minutes that I didn’t know what it was.  I was just pla…I mean I didn’t realize it bothered you.  Sorry.”

“You never say you’re sorry.”

“Not unless I mean it and not unless it’s to a friend,” Gibbs said.

Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief.  “Bastard,” he huffed with a chuckle.

“Second B, remember?”

“Oh yeah.  How could I forget?”

“You guys done here?” The one guy with the hose asked.  He obviously was ready to rinse the car. 

“Yeah."  Gibbs and Tony moved down to the next car, a large Durango.

“I think we’re going to need help,” Gibbs said as they started to wash it.  Tony quickly ran and got Maggie.  When he got back to the vehicle, he put her on his shoulders.  She eagerly agreed to wash the top of the car that neither man could reach. 

She was still singing songs that Tony could tell Gibbs had never heard. 

“Thank you, Maggie,” Gibbs said as they finished.

“Sure!  That was fun.  I’m going to get a drink,” she said.

“I’m going with you,” Tony said.

“I don’t need a babysitter!” she said.

“No, but he does,” Gibbs quipped.  Tony knew Gibbs was aware that they had been put in charge of keeping an eye on her while Angie and Pete ran the event.   Even through all their conversations, he was sure they each had been keeping an eye on her while she was with her friends.   
Tony had only been back a few minutes when Pete showed up.

“Hear ye, hear ye! Be it known that Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo have been accused by the trendy Maggie Anderson that they, willfully and ignorantly, do not know any cool music.  For the offense of not knowing Pink’s songs, they shall be imprisoned for five minutes during which the Miss Anderson may choose her revenge of choice.  For any other citizens who do not agree that this is sufficient punishment, you may add your service fee.  $1 adds one minute up to 30 minutes.  For single donations of $10, you may also choose to wield one of the two proscribed punishment instruments!”

Tony objected loudly, “I have a Free Get Out of Jail Card!” even as Maggie tugged on him. 

“Suck it up DiNozzo,” Gibbs said and walked willingly towards the cell.

“But…but my hair,” Tony whined, making a big production on his way there.

“You’re such a baby!” Maggie laughed.

The two were pushed into the cell as Angie, Pete and Maggie all stood around them with huge smiles.

“Finally, after all these years!” Pete said, gleefully rubbing his hands together.

“Unfair!  I have a free pass,” Tony argued. 

“Complain to the jailer,” Pete said.  “Oh, that’s right.  I am the jailer!  I’m an evil, bad jailer who chooses to ignore your complaint!”

Suddenly they were being sprayed and covered with whipped cream.  Apparently after all those years that Tony had not been available to be arrested came back and bit him as more people stepped up to donate for the chance to drench Tony and his boss with whipped cream.

Tony finally got into it a little bit and started wiggling his butt and taunting people that they couldn’t hit him.  
    
Gibbs didn’t do much but take it, but he did continually wipe his eyes clean.  Tony looked over and laughed at seeing the man completely covered in white cream.  He leaned into Gibbs ear at one point and whispered, “If only we were somewhere else, I’d have a very different way to clean you off.”  The yelling of the crowd drowned out their conversations so no one could hear them.

Tony noticed Ray taking pictures.  Considering he was covered in foamy, thick white cream, he surely wouldn’t be recognized so he didn’t say anything.

Gibbs looked at a covered Tony and then reached up and pulled on the bucket right over his head and completely drenched him when Tony wasn’t looking.  Tony jumped and then pulled the rope over Gibbs’ head.

The crowd was yelling.  “Tony, that is your boss right?”  “You are so going to be fired!”  “It’s about time!”

When they were finally let out, everyone was laughing at them. 

“Boss, you should ask for your money back,” Tony said as he dried off with the towel Angie handed to him.

“Best money I ever spent,” Gibbs said, taking a second towel from Angie.  When she walked away he stood behind Tony, “But next time we’ll try your alternate method of cleaning up.”

 


	7. NCIS BIGBANG Brats, Badges and Hoses: Chapter 7 – Day Is Done, Gone the Rule 12

**Brats, Badges and Hoses** : **Chapter 7 - Day is Done, Gone the Rule 12**  
See Warnings and other info on Chapter 1

 

_ Chapter 7 – Day Is Done, Gone the Rule 12  _

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly.  By the time they wrapped up around 5:00 pm, Tony was aching and sore as he loaded up the car. Most of the volunteers had left and only a few were left to finish cleaning.  Gibbs still seemed as energetic as he had been all day and Tony was a little in awe of Gibbs’ stamina.

He and Gibbs had personally washed over 30 cars.  His skin was prunish and wrinkly from being wet all day long but Gibbs’ skin didn’t seem to be suffering the same effects, as if the water was too scared of Gibbs to leave any marks on him.

Tony’s stomach also hurt from eating more baked goods than he usually did although he bought two dozen peanut butter cookies to take home.  He opened the driver’s side door and sat the bag in the divider between the seats, not wanting to get crushed by the boxes in the back.

“You gonna eat all of them?” Gibbs asked.  Tony jumped and hit his head on the ceiling.

“Ow!”  Great, two head injuries in less than 48 hours.

“If you’re nice, I might share them with you,” Tony said as he stood up, rubbing his head.  Gibbs was in his space, already checking him out carefully as if the car had really hurt him.

“I’m never nice,” Gibbs said as he started feeling the back of Tony’s head.  Tony felt those firm fingers gently card through his hair and pressed into it.

Tony laughed.  “Can I ask for tolerant?”

“I’ve always been tolerant of you,” Gibbs said softly.  He stepped a little closer.  “I’ve tolerated more than I should,” he added.

“I’m not that hard to take,” Tony said a little insulted.

“I don’t mean you.  I mean Jeanne, EJ, Wendy, the weekend girls you latched onto when I first met you…Ziva…”

“Ziva…I never…I mean what about you?  How would I have ever known.  You’ve been married 4 times and then Mann, Ryan, even the Director for crying out loud.”

“I never slept with Vance,” Gibbs replied monosyllabically.

“Did you just make another joke?” Tony asked, incredulously.

“I’m funnier than you think,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah…I’m getting that.”

“But I’m not joking about this…about us,” Gibbs added.

“But why…I mean why now?”

Gibbs didn’t answer.  Instead he leaned in and kissed Tony.  It was still soft but there was an urgency that hadn’t been there in the morning.  Tony relaxed and opened himself up to Gibbs.  He felt Gibbs’ hand slide down his back and grasp his waist firmly.  His shoulders were braced by the car’s frame.

As Gibbs eased back he said, “Because you didn’t run.”

Tony looked at him oddly.

“When you saw me at the game, you didn’t run, you didn’t get angry and you didn’t object to sleeping in the same bed as me.  If you really hadn’t been interested, you’d have taken the couch after I’d dropped those hints.”

“I never even thought of it,” Tony admitted.

“I know.”

“So about Rule 12?  In the office?”

“Rule 51.  And I’d rather not advertise in the office yet.”

Tony glanced around until Gibbs pulled his face towards him to kiss him again. 

As Tony pulled away, “Keep it private, then?”

“No, just not in the office, for now.”

“That’s good,” Tony said.

“Why’s that?”

“Because we have an audience,” Tony replied nodding to the side to indicate where Maggie, Angie and Pete were all standing just watching them with large grins.  Ray snapped a picture.

“You were right,” Pete said as he pulled out his wallet and handed Angie five dollars.

“You guys want to get some pizza on the way home?” Maggie asked with a big grin on her face.

\----

“So, I’ll be the flower girl for your wedding, right?” Maggie asked with a mischievous tone.  She was standing with Angie and Pete near the cars as Gibbs and Tony had finished their own packing.

“Magpie, which one of us do you imagine will be carrying flowers?” Tony asked.  Like most young girls, she had already decided now that they kissed that the only way Gibbs and Tony could be completely happy was if they married happily ever after.  She didn’t realize that Gibbs and he had a lot to do before they were ready for something like that, if they ever were.  The innocence of youth.  Tony hoped the two of them could get through an actual first date, but the day had shown that the two of them had a great deal of potential.  Tony couldn’t remember the last date he had being as much fun as he had working side by side with Gibbs washing cars.  That had to be a good indication for the future.

“Okay then – ring bearer.  There’s no reason a ring bearer can’t be a girl,” she said, adamantly.

“That’s true,” Gibbs said to Tony. 

“Fine – if…”

“WHEN!” Maggie said, insistently. 

Gibbs chuckled.

“…IF we were to get married, I promise you will be the ring bearer,” Tony said with his fingers crossed over his heart.

She hugged him and then hugged Gibbs tightly.  Maggie looked very satisfied with herself as she stepped back.  Tony turned and got into his car and turned the key.

Dinner had been enjoyable but fast as he and Gibbs needed to get back to DC.  Plus, he was having trouble dealing with all the knowing glances from Angie, Pete and Maggie looking very satisfied with themselves.  He was amazed Gibbs had put up with it. 

He had gone into the guest room to grab their bags then made a pit stop in the bathroom.  On the way back, he overheard the three of them telling Gibbs what they would do to him if he wasn’t serious about Tony.  Maggie’s ideas had been particularly imaginative.

“Gibbs, you can follow me out to the highway.  After that I take you know where you’re going?” Tony looked up as Gibbs bent down.

Gibbs reached in and pulled Tony’s head towards him and kissed him soundly.

“Oh yeah, I know where we’re going,” he said as he pulled away. 

Tony blushed when he saw Maggie yell, “Yes!” and fist pumped the air.  It was getting to be a signature move for her.

Gibbs turned and whispered something in Maggie’s ear, then kissed her on the head before getting into his own car.  She was jumping up and down excitedly and ran over to Tony.

“Bye, Tony, we’ll see you in a couple of weeks!” She was speaking very fast.

“What do you mean, Magpie?”

“Gibbs just invited us to come to his place for a visit.  I can’t wait.  He said we can go see where you work even if it’s just the temporary space.  He said we can come back when everything’s finished again.”

Tony looked at Gibbs who was watching the two of them with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on Gibbs face with the exception of the first time he’d watched Gibbs fly past in the Challenger. 

Tony kissed Maggie and rolled up his window before pulling away.  He realized as he saw the same Challenger behind him and Gibbs with the same smile behind the wheel that he was driving into a very different life than he had arrived with.

 

 

  
  
Art by [**ceares**](http://ceares.livejournal.com/)  


  
  
THE END

_A/N:  I’ve done a lot of volunteer stuff over the years and at some point have been involved in activities very similar to the things depicted here.  I actually have done a basketball game like that.  In Jr. High, we held father/daughter games where the “daughters” could make up the rules.  It’s still one of my fondest memories of me and my Dad from then.  It was a ton of fun and I really wanted to have a story built around that which was equally fun.  I hope you all enjoyed this!_


End file.
